Destino
by moonlight-Li
Summary: U/A Li regresa, ella regresa... cambios bruscos... Coicidencias... dolor, victimas, secretos, soledad... muchas preguntas, nadie quiere dar respuestas... pero Li hara todo por saber que paso con ella y el porque sus ojos no brilla como antes... S
1. ¿Encuentros destinados?

_**Disclaimer:**_**CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las chicas Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

Una Antigua ¿desconocida?

Tenia como 7 años de no estar en Japón, desde que me fui cuando finalice la preparatoria, mi madre quería que estudiara la universidad en otro país, aunque en lo particular me hubiese encantado estudiar en un país como este, lleno de tecnologías y avances, con sus habitantes respetuosos y ordenados, sin contar que aquí estaba quien había sido el amor de mi vida, _en secreto_; como olvidarla si tenia la alegría que corría como si fuera la sangre en sus venas, unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas y que en ellos podías saber hasta el mas pequeño cambio de humor que ella pasaba, era tan transparente; lamentablemente hace tiempo no se nada de ella. Imagino que se habra casado, y tendrá sus hijos que espero sean igual de preciosos que ella.

Me pregunto como seria mi vida si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, pero como un amigo me dijo una vez el hubiera no existe, el tiempo no cambia porque lo desees y solo es la vía que lleva el tren de nuestras vidas, allá de nosotros lo que decidamos hacer en el viaje, sin embargo yo decidí mantenerme alejado a cambio de la oportunidad confesar mis sentimientos y saber si me correspondía o no, aunque eso fuera algo imposible teniendo en cuenta lo retraído y apartado que era, y si bien coincidimos en muchos trabajos grupales, siempre me mostré indiferente a lo que había a mi alrededor, menos a ella, mi amigo me decía que no disimulaba nada, que se me notaba a leguas de distancia que me moría por ella... simplemente por la menera en como me le quedaba viendo cuando ella estaba cerca, pero obvio nunca lo noto, siempre fue muy distraída.

Bajando del avión me di cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad en cuanto a la estructura claro porque aun se mantenía el perfecto orden de sus habitantes, y según tenia entendido Meiling iba a recogerme hasta dentro de una hora, se que no les he dicho que me mudo por tiempo indefinido a Japón, se supone que soy el encargado de la sede Textil de Japón, pero bueno mi linda prima se ofreció y me dijo que sin importar cuanto tardara, que por nada del mundo me iba a perdonar que me fuera al apartamento solo, por cierto el edificio donde voy a vivir es exclusivo, y se destaca por ser ocupado por ejecutivos importantes de las compañías japonesas o transnacionales, un edificio de lujo común y aburrido.

Como aun tenia una hora para no hacer nada decidí ir por algo de tomar mientras, así que me dirigí al lugar mas cercano… mi corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir fuerte… esto si que es una gran coincidencia, la persona que solo hace unos minutos estaba recordando se encontraba sentada en una mesita que tenia una silla mas, la cual era la única libre; pero como se veía de bella tenia un cuerpo envidiable, ósea como modelo... el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba caer su bien cuidado cabellos castaño claro, un traje ejecutivo negro y zaátos altos, con una blusa verde, que por cierto resaltaba sus ojos …. Ojos que tenían la miraba perdida en sabe los Dioses que cosa; mientras el vaso de cafe rposaba intacto en la mesa... fui por lo que iba a tomar y cruce los dedos para que la silla de la mesa que ocupaba estuviera aun libre y ninguna mas así podría acercarme a conversar con esa excusa no? Esta vez si tenía oportunidad de conservarla en mí vida lo haría sin importar que, ya no seguiría siendo tímido en su presencia.

-Disculpe…. Todas las demás sillas están ocupadas podría sentarme un momento- pregunte algo tímido, si aun era la persona que yo conocí no habría ningún problema y con lo charladora que era seguro no iba a dejar de platicar hasta que se diera cuenta que era yo, su compañero de la secundaria.

-Si, no le veo ningún problema – y señores, yo no podría estar mas que sorprendido, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme y su voz era tan carente de emociones que en verdad temo haberme equivocado de persona, con eso que dicen que existen 7 rostros iguales será que encontré a su copia y es una copia mal hecha porque no se parece en nada a la Sakura que yo conocí.

-¿Esta esperando a alguien?- pregunte solo por sacar platica y eso resultaba muy raro en mi, normalmente yo era el huraño gruñón antisocial; si... lo seguía siendo, y por alguna razón muy curiosa me encontraba hablándole a alguien a quien creo conocer pero desconozco…

Ella volteo a verme, me sentí mal, su mirada era un completo blindaje no se veía nada, no se veían como los de ella y como los ojos son la ventana del alma, no se que pensar de la persona que tengo frente, su seño se frunció un poco pero solo por unos segundos…

-No – dijo con vos desinteresada y mientras me miraba, luego quito su mirada de mi, me sentí aun peor, creo que me equivoque de persona esta no es la Sakura que pensé, seguramente el amor de mi vida si estaba Feliz y casada con sus hijos, brindándoles el cariño y amor que solo ella podría ser oferente, tan magnifica, tan única tan… _adorable_sonreí ante el recuerdo de su sonrisa, iluminaba todo lo que estuviera cerca de ella.

-Disculpe que la moleste – dije pensativo, pero tenia que salir de la duda, este mundo no podría ser tan cruel ni tan pequeño como para prestarse a esto; y que sea quien creo pero totalmente diferente, ella volvió a mirarme con algo de impaciencia he de decir, y me sentiría igual al estar en su lugar no es muy agradable que te molesten con peroratas y mas cuando no estas interesado absolutamente nada en conversar.

-Pero usted se parece a una compañera de la secundaria – por sus ojos paso algo que no supe describir pero solo fue como una chispa… para luego volver tras la armadura.

-Yo soy… L…- y ella interrumpió.

-Li Shaoran, lo se – me dijo secamente, ósea que si me había reconocido, eso me embargo de una gran emoción, al saber que aunque estuve distante, ella me recordaba, pero me entristecí al saber que aun así, ella seguía portándose fría como si yo tuviera la culpa del calentamiento global o algo… ¡Un momento! entonces esto quiere decir que ella es la persona que pensé, y esto no puede ser peor, ya no es la persona que yo conocí es un total desconocida, según me había dicho Mei, Daidouji hace tiempo no tiene contacto con ella, nunca me quisieron decir porque se habían distanciado...ehh si olvide comentar que Mei y Daidouji fueron amigas de Sakura... las mejores amigas... eran como las tres mosqueteras.

-Entonces si eres Sakura...-dije entre emocionado y consternado, esto si que es un coincidencia.

-Kinomoto- me corrigió con tono simple... sentí algo de vergüenza por su corrección, pero me mantuve en calma

-Si disculpa... Kinomoto... vaya que es una sorpresa muy grande encontrarte aquí, ¿Te vas de viaje?- pregunte algo apenado aun, también con la esperanza que se relajara un poco y volviera a ser aunque sea un cachito como cuando estaba en secundaria.

-No… vengo llegando- me respondió con el mismo tono de voz que había mantenido desde la primera frase _simple y desinteresado..._

-Ya veo- dije despreocupado... esto si que resultaba frustrante y hasta me daba ganas de levantarme y dejar de molestarla, porque era mas que obvio que aunque sabia quien era yo, y lo cercanos que fuimos... bueno éramos compañeros de clase... algo de eso tendría que valer ¿no?... aun así ella no quería conversar, quizás cuando viera a Mei se animaría.

-¿Hace cuanto estas de viaje?- pregunte... no me iba a dar por vencido tan pronto... al menos tendría detalles de lo que ha sido su vida, y el porque de los cambios que ha tenido; no recibí respuesta y creí que se había levantado, pero la encontré observando mis manos, algo curioso, pero que igual podía estar pensando en nada…

-Me fui de Japón hace 2 años…. Y usted, ¿Que lo trae a esta tierra nuevamente?- me pregunto y me sentí un poco mas animado era la oración mas larga que había dicho en todo este rato, y al menos... aunque su trato era tan impersonal como si estuviera hablando con quien sabe que persona... estaba mostrando interés en mi... solo un poco y por educación... pero era algo, le sonreí, pero no hubo respuesta, ni sonrojos, ni nada, era impenetrable la coraza que tenia, y como dije hace rato era frustrante.

Porque todo el genero femenino no resistia mis encantos, diganme como resistirse a un especimen como yo... y no quiero sonar egocentrico, pero era la verdad, con mi cabello desaliñado, ojos de un color poco comun... 1.87 metros de altura, rico y joven... y un cuerpo escultural... el mayor problema no era que calleran, sino como deshacerme de ellas, porque como dije, en mi vida solo habia encontrado a una mujer que me llenara... aunque fuera ignorante de ese hecho... las demas solo eran un cascaron muy bien adornado... y totalmente carentes de emociones verdaderas.

-Pues voy a ser el encargado de la sede de Japón así que voy a vivir por tiempo indefinido en esta tierra- dije contestando su anterior comentario esperando una muestra amigable de su parte…. Pero nop… no hubo nada solo un asentimiento de su parte.

-¿Y tu vienes solo de paso o también regresas a vivir aquí?– Pregunte; en serio ya me moría de ganas por saber que pasaba con ella, o que había pasado con ella, algo en mi interior me decía que no la dejara sola, que no me alejara de ella aun cuantos desplantes y desinterés me demostrara, porque mi parte orgullosa de macho me decía que yo no era quien para tolerar este tipo de comportamiento; me decidí por hacerle caso al presentimiento que tenia, Madre siempre decía que las corazonadas nunca engañan, y esta vez iba a confiar plenamente en sus palabras.

-Regreso a encargarme de unos asuntos de la empresa y espero que no se extienda por mas de lo planeado – fruncí el seño, _¿que te paso Sakura? _porque recuerdo perfectamento lo mucho que amaba Japon.

-Tienes que regresar a… Donde estuviste estos dos años disculpa…- dije recordando que no sabía donde diablos había estado, sin contar que obtendría información de ella...

-América... Estados Unidos para ser mas exacta– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible pero luego extramente frunció el seño, actuaba extraño de eso ni la menor duda, pero algo se removió en mi interior... _celos e insertidumbre_... ¿Seria que se había casado con un americano... y por eso quería volver cuanto antes a ese país?

-Supongo que estas esperando a que tu Hermano venga a recogerte cierto?... Mei me tiene esperando por pura terquedad y querer ser la prima ejemplar- dije riendo de lo último, Mei se pasaba de exagerada con todo eso, pero no hay respuesta esto parece un entierro.

-No, la verdad que no me voy porque aun no quiero llegar al edificio donde se supone voy a vivir este año – dijo ausente le iba a preguntar que porque su hermano no venia, aunque no es que deseaba verlo, Ja! Si era de lo más pesado… aunque nunca estuve cerca de Sakura… pero que por razones de la vida… me lo encontraba cuando iba por Mei a casa de Sakura… miraba como si me quisiera freír o algo así… todo un ogro... no comprendo como la dejo ir tan lejos... si no dejaba que nadie sin su aprovacion se acercara...

-Nadie sabe que estoy en Japón y espero que siga siendo de esa manera- dijo viéndome a los ojos donde creí ver una pequeña petición de silencio, pero, ¿Porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí?

-¿Daidouji tampoco sabe que estas aquí?- pregunte pero de inmediato me arrepentí, me vio de una forma que jamás pensé vendría de ella, y me dije, _que bueno que las miradas no matan_.

-Sabes la conversación iba bien hasta este punto- me dijo de manera acida y con un odio mal contenido, me desconcerto...

-Disculpa, no se que hice mal?, puedo saber que ha ocurrido contigo, tu no eras así!- dije un poco temeroso de que se fuera, ella miro a otro lado y tomo su bolso e hizo el intento de levantarse, la retuve del antebrazo, sus ojos volaron hacia mi con sorpresa, pero luego me vieron como un enemigo la solté como si quemara

-No te vayas por favor- le pedí cortes y suplicante... esto era patetico.

-Mei viene en cualquier momento, podemos llevarte- le dije queriendo alargar su estadía a mi lado.

-No hace falta gracias- dijo de forma respetuosamente fría

-Tengo un auto a mi disposición- volvía hacer el intento de retirarse pero aun no, aun no podía dejarla ir dejando tanto enredo en mi cabeza por su actitud tan fría y desinteresada; una actitud que no era digna de ella, y también unos cuantos cabos sueltos que estaba seguro iba amarrar, lo de Daidouji no me tranquiliza… porque ellas eran inseparables.

-¿Donde va a estar viviendo? en serio me gustaría volver a conversar contigo- y ella me vio como debatiéndose en aceptar mi oferta o ignorarme e irse.

-Mire Li... en serio... lo mejor es que no nos crucemos de nuevo, es mas sano así- dijo agachando la mirada no se que le pasaba pero no la iba a dejar ir, si ya la había encontrado nuevamente no perdería la oportunidad que me brindaba el destino de conocerla en una faceta totalmente oscura, donde pedía a gritos ver la luz que ella misma se negaba a mirar

-No entiendo, ¿Porque seria mas sano?... ni que fueras toxica o algo... o es que no te agrado?- si era eso, entonces no me quedaría mas que volverla a soltar, y dejara que fuera tan libre como ella quisiese, _tonto, ella nunca ha sido mía _y si el destino no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, entonces no hay mas que hacer ¿cierto?

-No es eso Li, pero se que si te dejo entrar en mi vida... personas que te rodean sabrán que estoy aquí, y no estoy lista para lidiar con ello... ¿Entiendes?- me pregunto de manera simple pero que olía a tristeza y angustia sabia que se referia a Mei, _quiero saber todo de ti Sakura, Quiero saber ¿que te hizo cambiar de ese modo?_

Le tome la mano, no estaba dispuesto aun a soltarla, y creo que nunca lo estaría… mucho menos si estuviera a mi lado… sentí que mientras nuestras manos estuvieran juntas todo estaría bien, podría guardar en secreto que ella esta aquí aun sin saber la razón, podría jurarle cualquier cosa, con tal de ser acreedor de su confianza y su estima…

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa- la mire a los ojos, verdes y hermosos... pero _vacios_

-Prometo que nadie se va a enterar que te he visto o que estas aquí… con la condición que me permitas verte de nuevo – le dije decidido, y llámenme chantajista pero tengo que intentar lo que sea con tal de verla de nuevo y saber que hay detrás esta coraza que se ha puesto, la oí suspirar

-¿Crees en el destino?- pregunto quedito, y su voz sonó distinta, siento que me re enamore de ella… si es que lo habia dudado.

-Si- le contestes con esperanza, porque era la una cosa en que quería creer y esperaba lo que fuera a salir de esa bella boquita fuera su aceptación.

-Entonces ya que somos dos- me sonrió un poco... solo un poco pero suficiente como para perderme en ella.

_-No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto_- susurro pero logre escucharla, me causo gracias y emoción, eso sonaba a un si

-Dime- le dije queriéndola animar a que continuara, no fuera a ser que se arrepintiera y me dejara con miles de dudas y sabor amargo en la boca, por haberla tenido tan cerca y no hacer nada.

-bueno, si esta en nuestros destinos compartir mas tiempo, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo, ya sabes lo que dicen- Me dijo con un sonrisa que pude interpretar como burlona, espero que no se este burlando de mi, fruncí el seño ante ese pensamiento, no creo que se haya convertido en alguien demás cruel.

-Ya sabes eso de "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"- y sonrió, esa no fue una sonrisa como las que ella solía dar cuando la conocí, pero era mejor que nada… tímida pero amigable, quede algo embobado... embobado... totalmente... otra vez.

-Está bien- dije tranquilo... pero la emocion me embargaba... estaba por no se... darle un abrazo... pero seguramente se asustaria.

-Quien sabe si dentro de unas horas comemos en el mismo lugar... o... ¿Que tal coincidamos en el mismo semáforo?- le dije haciendo gracia, levanto los hombros en señal de duda y sonrió un poquito, pero que fue suficiente para dejarme un tanto tranquilo.

-Bueno Li, fue agradable conversar un poco contigo- me dijo dando un reverencia, la cual respondí y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo Kinomoto… espera!...- ella se detuvo y volteo esperando que continuara, lo que iba a pedir esperaba no lo interpretara de manera errónea

-Antes promete que si nos volvemos a ver hoy mismo... vas a ser tu misma- le dije cruzando los dedos; ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-No existen dos situaciones iguales, dudo que te vuelva a ver hoy… pero acepto- me dijo y sin mas la vi partir, ella no volvió su mirada a mi, lo se porque me le quede mirando hasta que la perdí de vista, esto al final se ponía interesante... y por otra extraña razón sentía que si la volvería a ver en poco tiempo.

Porque con todo mi corazón sentía que el destino si quería que la volviera a ver, porque me había prometido aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentara sin importar que, en ese momento me jure sanar cualquier herida que ella tuviera y que la hicieran comportarse de la manera en que lo hacia, trataría de que regresara la dulce Sakura, _el amor de mi vida…_ y le daría todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance… le daría todo de mi… eso, era algo seguro.

* * *

**N/A: Hola... bueno aqui... comenzando una historia nueva... espero que sea de su agrado... se que Saku se ve un tanto oscura... y la queria de pelo negro... (amo el negro)... pero... al final creo que es suficiente oscuridad con su forma de ser... n.n'...**

**Me gustaria saber que piensan... bueno no se cada cuento voy a actualizar... pero espero poderlo hacer por lo menos cada dos semanas... no esperan que la historia sea mega grande... pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo... (como dijo Kobato-chan)... Moonlight se esforzara... jajajaja me encantaba cuando hacia eso... en fin... otro fic de mi pareja favorita en la historia... totalmente S&S... **

**Creo que morire esperando a mi Shaoran... u.u... pero mientras escribos sobre el u/u jajajajaja bueno cuidence mucho y gracias de antemano por leerlo... n.n abrazos.**


	2. Regreso

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

-Dialogo-

_-"Conversaciones telefonicas"-_

"R_ecuerdos"_

_pensamientos_

**

* * *

**

*******Regreso*******

**SAKURA POV**

"Japón, de nuevo en la tierra que me vio nacer y en la que viví los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, donde también me mataron, no pensé que encontraría tan pronto recuerdos de mi pasado, _Shaoran Li_, parte de un pasado que no me gustaría recordar, tanto por las cosas que ocurrieron como el recuerdo de lo que fui en esos tiempos... y saber que ya no lo soy.

Viendo desde la ventana de mi apartamento en el séptimo piso; la imponente y evolutiva ciudad de Tokio, y la visión de un casi atardecer, me doy cuenta que no ha cambiado mucho, a pensar de estar en constante movimiento, las costumbres de sus habitantes siguen igual, cierro los ojos, hace mucho no sentía el vacio tan fuerte, el frio que te cala el pecho, hielo, dolor, lastima, simpleza, pena, _soledad_ son las palabras que me caracterizan en mi actualidad, y no voy a decir que soy una persona intratable o afligida, no, eso seria en serio deprimente, pero soy consiente que no tengo ninguna persona especial en mi vida, jamás la tuve, si me pongo a pensar en ello, o, si, _la tuve hasta que ellos murieron_."

Espero que mi estadía no se extienda por más de lo previsto, si son horas las que han pasado desde que pise suelo Japonés y me siento así, tan perdida, y me dan ganas de salir corriendo; si no fuera porque Yue quiso que me hiciera cargo personalmente de este negocio, partiría ya mismo hacia un lugar seguro, un lugar donde no me afecta convivir con las personas, pero aquí, imposible; ahora que recuerdo no le he avisado a Kero que ya estoy en el apartamento, un lujoso edificio, donde se supone solo es para ejecutivos de importantes empresas, aburrido, y mejor para mi, al final, luego no me da pesar irme de un lugar donde me quede cómoda.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de lo que se supone estaría cavilando

-¿Diga?- hablando del rey de Roma.

_-"¿Sakura?"- _Dijo la voz de un chico...

-Justo te iba a llamar ahora- dije de forma simple, así era yo con el mundo ahora, en esto me habían convertido

-"_Sakura pero se supone que me tenias que llamar hace 2 horas, en que estas pensando, eres alguien muy importante, pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo, no vuelvas hacer eso me entiendes"-_ si y supongo que tengo que ser mas considerada con ellos, son las personas mas cercanas que tengo, no confiables, no confió en nadie, ¿Para que hacerlo?, siempre te traicionan o te abandonan cuando mas los necesitas

-Comprendo Kerberos, y tienes razón, pero me quede tomando un café en el aeropuerto- le dije con el mismo tono, por cierto su nombre no me gusta y para mi el es Kero, así lo trato en mi mente, ese es mi apodo de cariño para el, solo que jamás lo diría en voz alta, las personas suelen tomar atribuciones que no son, cuando les demuestras cuanto te importan o cuanto amor sientes por ellos.

_-"Pero eso en todo caso fue hace 4 horas si no me equivoco con tu arribo a Japón Sakura"_- me dijo en tono serio, se que ellos, Yue y el se preocupan mucho por mi, y estoy agradecida por ello, son como mis guardianes personales, los únicos reales, porque son los únicos que han soportado mi comportamiento actual y han logrado que me mantenga el pie.

- Ok tienes razón, llegue hace mucho tiempo, pero me distraje con un antiguo conocido- le dije queriendo que cambiara de tema y dejara de regañarme por el despiste que aun era parte de mi personalidad solo en algunos casos, hace mucho deje de ser alguien inocente y confiando en que todos tenían algo bueno en el corazón, ilusa, _Li... ¿_Porque su nombre seguía perturbándome tanto?

_- "Ahh si?, y a quien? si se puede saber"_- Kero podía ser, en algunos caso algo celoso de las nuevas personas que me rodeaban

-Fuimos juntos al instituto, oye tengo que seguir desempacando, ya sabes que no me han secuestrado, hablamos mañana- le dije sin un toque de delicadeza no quería hablar con nadie, y lo que ya quería saber ya lo sabe no?, lo oí suspirar…

_-"Cuídate mucho si?, y estamos en contacto, mañana Yue te llama para saber si ya te pusiste en contacto con los clientes recuerdas que tienes libre hasta el próximo lunes, ya sabes el cambio de horario y adaptarte"_- me estaba impacientando y no quería pasarme de odiosa y grosera con Kero, el no tiene la culpa; suspire con cansancio, en ocasiones hay personas que lo cazan al aire cuando no estas de humor como para conversar y Kero era uno de ellos.

-_"OK, que descanses"-_ estaba punto de colgar cuando escuche un Sakura al fondo

-¿Dime?- le pregunte un poco malhumorada…

-"_Te queremos mucho"-_ dijo con tono chillón, que logro sacarme un sonrisa, el así era, y en otros tiempo quizás haríamos trizas a Yue por se tan hiperactivos

-Si… igual- dije bajito y colgué, fui a terminar de desempacar, no quería tener todo guardado y luego mañana estar como loca buscando que ponerme.

Al terminar y prepararme para salir y buscar algo de comer, me vi en el espejo, no había cambiado nada desde que me fui, bueno no mucho si comparamos el hecho que mi ojos ya no brillaban de alegría como antes, eran opacos y vacios…

-"_Promete que si nos volvemos a ver hoy mismo, vas a ser tu misma"_- cerré los ojos, el recordar lo ultimo que me dijo, me hizo sentir extraña, la verdad el también había cambiado, y sentí que el era mas cálido y sociable de cómo era en la secundaria, eso me confundió, éramos compañeros sí, pero aunque fuera primo de Meiling y todo eso, el siempre fue muy distante, y hoy fue diferente, pero seria algo muy improbable que lo viera hoy, así que por eso decidí aceptar su locura y decirle que aceptaba, díganme, ¿Que tan probable es que coincidamos en el mismo espacio tiempo 2 veces en un mismo día?

Lo sé, absurdo.

Tome las llaves y me fije una vez mas en mi aspecto, cierto que era ejecutiva, pero también era joven, tengo 23 años y no soy amargada, decir que no era la misma de antes no me convertía en una personas oscura, pero si prefería los tonos oscuros, por lo tanto me vestí lo mas casual, unos pants negros con una camisa larga de color morado y el abrigo negro, no hacia mucho frio, pero, había que ser precavida, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y los zapatos de piso que tanto me gustaba usar en mis ratos libres color morado y ya estaba lista… dentro de lo que cabía, me dispuse a salir e ir a comer, no sé… despejar mi mente; cruzando los dedos para no encontrar a nadie mas que revelara mi estadía en Japón.

Esperaba que en todo el año que iba a estar revisando estos tratados con las Textiles Japonesas y transnacionales pasaran rápido y poder regresar antes de cumplir un año, así nadie se daría cuenta, nadie molestaría con mi cambio y personalidad, no tendría que aguantar los molestos reproche de los que un tiempo considere mis amigos y cuando mas los necesite me dieron la espalda o me hicieron trizas como si nada, y aunque ya paso tiempo, aun duelen ¿saben?, y mucho.

Suspire y decidí salir de una vez por todas al final estaba sola, como siempre, nada ni nadie iba a impedir que cavilara fuera, lo que podía cavilar aquí ¿cierto?...

Estaba esperando pacientemente el elevador… una fuerza extraña me decía… "Para que esperar… Haz algo de ejercicio y baja las escaleras…" pero obvio no lo haría… no era el tercer piso… así que mejor seguí esperando a que el bendito elevador que estaba detenido en el 9° piso bajara…

Me pregunto que será de Mei ahora… aunque la verdad no se si me gustaría volver a tener algo que ver con ella nuevamente... el sonido del elevador me saco de el ensayo de idea que tenia y justo cuando iba a pasar a el... _Esto no puede ser cierto…. ¿Porque tenia que pasarme a mi?..._

**Continuara….**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Hola… n.n espero que les haya gustado, y se preguntaran muchas cosas… pero ahí vemos que pasa… muchísimas gracias por leerlo.. y por los reviews recibidos en el capi anterior… les mando muchos abrazos y infinitas gracias por su apoyo n.n... si tiene alguna sugerencia... me encantaria saberla... n.n


	3. Momentos

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

**

* * *

**

POVSHAO

Estaba cansado y molesto, Meiling no solo me había tenido esperando una hora como lo había dicho, sino tres, TRES horas en un lugar; cuando perfectamente podría estar tranquilo y descansando en el apartamento, _Mujeres_, no se porque se complican tanto en cosas que a la larga no tienen sentido lógico y necesario, suspire con frustración; ahora se le daba por arreglarse para ir a comer a un restaurante que era de los mas IN según ella, ya hasta me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza terrible, que ni la vista que me brinda mi apartamento de todo el atardecer me distraían.

-Li Meiling quieres darte prisa, ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES CHINOS!- dije ya exasperado, ¿que no podía ponerse cualquier cosa y salir', solo íbamos a cenar, no era una cita de novios, esto me estaba tentando a irme sin decirle nada o algo por el estilo, sentía unas fuertes ganas de salir, por algún motivo que desconozco una vocecilla me decía constantemente, _"vamos sal ahora, que hay de malo que salgas solo y la dejes por ser tan lenta vistiéndose"_, pero como era todo un caballero, me limite a esperar con la mayor impaciencia por el hambre que sentía...

Suspire ya ni recordaba las veces que lo había hecho.

Pero... por esta vez le haría caso a vocecilla chillona malvada que me obligaba dejar a Mei por ser tan lenta en arreglarse, sonreí, hacia tiempo no la hacia rabiar.

Así que como para que ella no se preocupara, nótese que soy buena gente a pesar de todo lo digan, le dejo una notita diciéndole lo lenta y exasperante que era y que como moría de hambre otro día seria lo del lugar IN que menciono tome las llaves del apartamento y mi abrigo con destino al elevador y un lugar tranquilo donde no estuviera Mei rodeándome como una polilla… era sumamente estresante, así que sin mas cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el elevador me pregunto que estará haciendo Sakura en estos momentos, si se preguntan si le dije a Mei que la vi, pues obvio que no

¿Que acaso no se lo prometí?, como sea... me seguía intrigando su comportamiento actual, lo único que si le pregunte a Mei es si sabia algo de nuestros compañeros de colegio, me dijo que con los únicos que seguía teniendo contacto era con Daidouji y con Hiraguizawa, con el ultimo pues lógicas razones no?, el es algo así como un primo lejano y parte socio de las empresas de la familia.

Para comenzar a barajarle le pregunte por Yamasaki, Mihara, la chica de gafas y Sasaki que era el grupo mas cerca al tema que quería llegar, me dijo que los primeros ya se habían casado que fue lo ultimo que supo, la chica que nuca se quito las gafas pues se fue a vivir a otro país, Inglaterra si no mal recuerdo, cuando le pregunte por Sakura, su mirada entristecío, me dijo que no sabían nada de ella luego de salir del segundo año de universidad, que ella había cambiado y no era la misma…

_"eso ya lo se"… _quise contestarle, pero eso me delataría, y mi curiosidad no pudo seguir, sino aumentando, claro que no se lo hice notar, seria muy sospechoso, aunque ella sabia que Sakura siempre me había gustado no me iba a mostrar plenamente en saber que había pasado con ella, cuando se suponía ya no me interesaba, a veces me preguntaba que tanto me conocían mis seres mas cercanos…

"_A veces nos arrepentimos mucho de guardar silencio Xio", _esas habían sido las palabras que había usado Mei luego que se quedo pensando mucho cuando le pregunte si sabia algo de Sakura, no se si se refería al hecho de haberme guardado mis sentimientos hacia ella, quien sabe, tal vez luego pueda explicármelo; el sonido de la puerta del elevador al detenerse en el séptimo piso me saco de mis pensamientos, al mismo momento en que mi corazón se detenía y mis ojos se habrían con sorpresa, y comprobé que Madre nunca mentía al decir que hay que seguir los presentimientos.

Frente a mi se encontraba nada mas y nada menos, que una muy juvenil y fresca Sakura, y señores se veía divina; y al igual que yo, estaba igual o mas impactada, es que el mundo podría ser muy pequeño cuando se empeñaba en serlo, y por esta vez estaba mas que agradecido, era el mejor regalo que me había dado la vida, verla luego de tanto tiempo en el aeropuerto, y justo ahora en el mismo edificio que yo, saque todo el aire que había esta reteniendo en mi pulmones confiar en el destino es recomendable, y aunque no soy paciente, me alegraba sobremanera que fuera tan considerado conmigo y ¡que considerado! viviendo en el mismo edificio... sonreí, no lo pude evitar, esperaba no asustarla, y estaba comenzando a pensar que tenia poderes psíquicos porque cada vez que la recodaba profundamente, ella aparecía.

-Hola- dije aun sin borrar la sonrisa de estúpido que seguramente tenia y ella me seguía viendo como si fuera un fantasmas o el chupa cabras que se yo; su seño se frunció nuevamente y contesto mientras subía al ascensor…

-Hola, Li- dijo un poco confundida

-¿Vas a comer?- pregunte ansioso, eso significaba que al menos una parte de la propuesta estaba en pie, no crean que olvide lo que le hice aceptar antes de verla por ultima vez en el aeropuerto

-Ehh… si… eso… Creo…-dijo dubitativa, esto no podía ser mejor, el destino nos estaba sonriendo, o al menos así lo miraba yo, porque no sabía si podría algún día despertar esos sentimientos en ella…

-Mira… sobre lo que acepte… Podríamos dejarlo sin validez… Es decir yo no…-suspiro, y el ambiente se puso mas tenso de lo que estaba al menos por su parte y me sentí tonto ella no estaba cómoda con mi presencia y la comprendí, no podía ser tan estúpido como para pensar que las cosas se me darían fácil y que ella podría ser como es, así nada mas, solo por una estúpida proposición, tendría que ganármela y eso haría.

-¿Sabes?- le pregunte en el transcurso que el elevador llegaba al primer piso, ella me dio su atención, algo temerosa he de decir lo que me hizo sentir miserable, no se que le haya ocurrido pero lo arreglaríamos, espero que me de esa oportunidad

-Perdón si te sientes obligada a cumplir con lo que aceptaste- le dije tranquilo, ella se tomo sus propias manos, no logro saber que pasaba por su cabeza y la verdad esperaba que aunque sea aceptara mi nueva propuesta era menos exigente que la anterior, y el bono extra seria que ella confiara en mi, _algún día_

-Pero, podríamos aunque sea comer hoy… y conversar… ¿Te parece?, como si… fuéramos… desconocidos-_porque lo somos_ quise agregar, la vi dudar un momento y luego me miro… con aires de análisis, evaluando seguramente mi propuesta... como sui fuera un contrato...

-¿Sabes?... a veces no es malo hacer cosas diferentes- me dijo de forma tranquila, sin emoción, pero tampoco fría como al que había utilizado en el aeropuerto, lo que me hizo sentirme un poco satisfecho, suspiró

-Entonces… ¿Que me dices?- le pregunte quedito, en el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrían para dejarnos salir.

-Y ¿que se te antoja de comer?- me pregunto mas tranquila, ¿eso seria un si?, sonreí, nuevamente sin efecto… ningún sonrojo… _nada_

-No se, lo que tu quieras, la verdad que Salí porque una _fuerza extraña _me saco de mi apartamento- le conteste haciendo gracias de la voz que me grito que saliera y dejara a Mei sola, algo que me recordó que lo mejor era alejarnos del edificio la mas rápido posible...

-¿Ahh si?... y ¿Que clase de _fuerza sobrenatural_ fue esa?-pregunto siguiéndome la corriente… pero yo estaba preocupado por otra cosa

-Te parece si vamos por…. ¿Un helado?- le pregunte solo por salir lo mas pronto de ahí, si veía a Mei seguramente huiría, ¿que como lo se?.. Pues no es necesario tener más de dos dedos de frente...

-Ehhh… si… esta bien… hace tiempo que no como uno- Dijo pensativa

-¿Sabes si hay alguna heladería no tan cerca pero que igual lo este?-pregunte atropelladamente, no se que me pasaba, aunque con ella siempre fue así, por eso, para no sentirme mas idiota evitaba conversar con ella, no mas que respuestas cortas.

- Oye Li, ¿Se te olvida que yo vengo llegando a la ciudad igual que tu?-… rayos, soy un completo idiota, me pase la mano por mi cabello, y creo que me sonroje no lo se a ciencia cierta, aunque la mirada de Sakura esta llena de una molestia, pero algo de burla en el fondo, algo que no me hizo sentir mejor

-Disculpa… tienes toda la razón- negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y se detuvo a preguntarle a una viejecita que estaba por ahí, si conocía una heladería cercana, la Señora muy amablemente le dijo que unas cuadras abajo se encontraba una heladería cerca de un parque, justo para jóvenes como nosotros, y eso si me sacudió el pensamiento, pero no le preste importación porque un rayo de sol ilumino mi cara, porque Sakura le había sonrió con amabilidad, con mucho cariño diría yo, y ni se vio incomoda por el comentario de la Abuela, no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara ante eso. _"al menos no es totalmente fria con las personas"_

-Bueno como ya oíste… unas cuadras más y llegamos- me dijo algo animada

-Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- se me quedo viendo y sonrió con un poco de malicia, me sentí extraño, porque la recordaba como una persona transparente, dulce e inocente… no malvada.

-Solo cuando me compres un helado- me soltó así no mas y no pude mas que decirle que si, aunque en todo el mundo eso se llamara… ¿chantaje?, ¿soborno?... no importaba… si me pidiera lo que fuera… _se lo daría_…

Caminamos hasta llegar a la heladería que estaba llena de parejas, casi de nuestra edad, porque no era horas ni fin de semana como para que estuviera repleto de familias ¿cierto?, y comprendí el comentario de la Abuela de hace rato, me acerque al mostrador para pedir los helados, el mío obviamente seria de Chocolate con trocitos de menta, y estaba por pedirle a Sakura uno de Fresa como siempre lo pedía cuando salíamos en grupo en el colegio, pero lo dude, y si sus gustos habían cambiado?, y si ya la Fresa no le gustaba? Así que mejor le pregunte, es lo mas listo ¿no?... y también no me echaría de cabeza… y darle a conocer que siempre me fije en todo lo que hacia…

-¿Que sabor de helado quieres?- se acerco a al vitrina de sabores, y fue lo mejor, había desde fresa, vainilla, chocolate, menta con chocolate, uva, napolitano, y pistacho y otros que solo eran puros colores extraños, soy de las personas que en cuanto a comida prefiero lo tradicional y probado, a experimentar con cosas nuevas y llevarte chascos desagradables ¡y peor!, que te hagan daño.

-¿Puede ser doble?- pregunto Sakura, y me pareció de lo mas niña que imagine, tal vez se esta abriendo a mi, me enterneció, le sonreí y se sonrojo… no lo puedo creer ¿se sonrojo? O debo visitar al oftalmólogo?, bajo la mira y cuando la regreso ya solo se veía algo de incomodidad, y deje de celebrar su sonrojo, si luego iba a actuar así no me alegraba mucho... _"se sonrojo"_

-Claro… lo que quieras si quieres un Split también -me sentí como un padre me reí interiormente por ese pensamiento - ¿Entonces que vas a pedir?

-Mmmmmm, pues… creo que uva con menta estará bien- la menta pues se ve normal, pero el de uva era de un morado como la blusa que ella vestía… no se veía confiable… pero ella se lo comería…. Así que… hice los pedidos correspondientes y caminamos hacia el parque, donde habían muchas personas pero cada quien en su mundo, nadie que nos molestara, y un ambiente adecuado para conversar con Sakura, esperaba poder llevarme bien con ella, y lograr al menos tener su confianza, o que no le disgustara mi compañía.

Este era el primer paso que tendría que dar… ganarme su confianza… para permitirme estar a su lado… y algún día… solo tal vez… protegerla de todo… y regresarle su sonrisa… la maravillosa sonrisa de Kinomoto Sakura... _Sakura Li…_

Seria mejor soñar cuando las cosas marcharan bien… y el primer paso estuviera completado… pero me resultaba tan bonito la combinacion que hacia su nombre y mi apellido… _Idiota, deberias estar pensando en otras cosas... y no estar como colegiala… _mejor le hago casi a la "vocesilla"... esto me preocupa... pero buenoo...

**

* * *

**

POVSAKU

No se porque acepte su invitación, ni la razón por la cual seguía en su compañía, debo decir que el Li que se me presentaba era una persona diferente a la que medio trate en la secundaria, el siempre fue muy reservado, hasta creía que no le agradaba, ¿la razón?

Conmigo siempre se mostro monosílabo y hermético, muy callado, así que creo que a pocas palabras buen entendedor ¿cierto?, seré distraída pero no tonta,

Hoy había conocido o tratado, mejor dicho, a un Li totalmente diferente, amigable, conversador, y cálido, me preocupaba el hecho que me estaba sintiendo bien con su compañía, _Ten cuidado Sakura, esta alerta_ me dijo una vocecilla, y me sentí estúpida cuando el me mostro una sonrisa tan tierna cuando le pregunte sobre el helado, ósea, es cierto Sakura Kinomoto, hacia tiempo no salía por un helado, normalmente los comía sola en casa mientras veía una película, hasta que les perdí el gusto. Es tan aburrido hacerlo a solas….

-No, creas que te presiono ni nada por el estilo… pero…- me dijo de repente Li, lo quede viendo como bicho raro, ¿como que me presiona?, lo vi que paso su mano por el cabello, recordé que siempre hacia eso, aun conservaba sus costumbres... _me hubiese gustado conocerlo mejor antes_

-… Lo siento- se disculpo con una sonrisa tímida, y les juro que si el hubiera sido así conmigo en la secundaria, me habría enamorado de el, me pregunte ¿porque antes no sonreía así? Tenía una sonrisa muy bella, y comprendí el porque su nueva introducción, recordé que al salir del edificio le había dicho que contestaría a su pregunta hasta que me comprara un helado, no se porque razón lo hice, pero me sentía extrañamente cómoda con su presencia, y la verdad me asustaba, no quería volver a confiar en alguien y que me diera la espalda, luego, a parte ¿Que Meiling no vivía con Él?

- No tiene porque disculparse, al final fui yo la que lo chantajee con un helado - le dije en tono desinteresado, y era la verdad, algo me impulsaba a aceptar sus propuestas, y me hacían recordar a mi padre, el siempre me dijo que _No es bueno cerrarse a las personas cuando estas quieren que los conozcas y ellos conocerte, _que uno solía llevarse sorpresas muy agradable cuando llegabas a conocerlas.

- Bueno si, se que eso me dijiste, pero… si no te sientes cómoda, no voy a preguntarte nada- dijo en tono serio, me recordó el Li de la secundaria, el Li que siempre era responsable y bueno en todo, suspire, y yo me pregunte

_¿Por qué no fue el así conmigo antes?_, y llego otro consejo de mi padre, _"No todas las personas están destinada a uno en el tiempo que se quiere, sino cuando mas los necesitas"_ , si claro cuando los necesitas, bufe… _Lo extrañaba tanto_

- No... pregunta, así tengo derecho yo de preguntar- le dije cortésmente y un poco relajada, aunque eso no significaba que había bajado la guardia, el se encontraba viendo los arboles de cerezo que estaban botando las hojas, ya casi era otoño, una época muy triste...

Bajo la mirada y luego la regreso a mi, se veía como si debatiera algo en su interior, o podría ser que tenia tantas preguntas que no sabia cual hacer primero, le sonreí para darle confianza... solo que no fue una sonrisa 100% sincera... mas que todo para darle valor...

-Bueno… este… ¿Por cuanto tiempo vienes a Japón?- ok, comprendo, preguntas comunes, bueno le conteste

-Se supone que es un año, tengo que revisar algunos contratos que se firmaron con las textiles de esta zona…- Aun no comprendia el porque Yue me habia enviado a mi y no a Kero...

- Ahh… ósea que al final si nos veríamos… ya sabes, con eso que también estoy a cargo de la textil principal de Japon - sonrió, me gusta su sonrisa, vaya, como que el destino si esta de necio juntándonos, estoy comenzando a pensar que mi padre tiene razón con todos sus consejitos.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo es cierto… en el grupo de los contratos esta la Textil Li… bueno pero no quiero hablar de trabajo- le dije un poco incomoda, por hoy no quería pensar en trabajo, lo disfrutar de mi combinación extraña de uva con menta y trozos de chocolate, al final la compañía de Li, no es tan mala como lo creí.

* * *

**SHAOPOV**

Sakura se veía mas tranquila a como la encontré en el aeropuerto, incluso cuando la encontré en el elevador, el destino seriamente estaba demostrando que si no quería juntos, aunque no podía asegurar que fuera el juntos a mi me gustaría, pero, estar así con ella, y compartir tiempo, como no paso en el colegio, pues no es tan malo después de todo, miramos una banca que esta cerca del mirador, donde se podían observar las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad, el ambiente era muy tranquilo y aunque en este momento ambos nos mantuviéramos callados, no se sentía incomodo, me sentía pleno, tranquilo, y si, curioso, pero no sabia que preguntas hacer a Sakura, eran tantas que temía, y si fueran muy directas y ellas se molestaba, tal vez si ella se llegaba a sentir cómoda en mi compañía, podría obtener su confianza, y así todo seria un poco mas sencillo.

- Así que… ¿siempre te gusta el chocolate?- me confundió su pregunta, a parte de sorprenderme el hecho que ella era la que esta iniciando una conversación, algo extraña, pero una conversación al fin y al cabo

-Sip, no se, siempre me ha encantado, y con la comida soy muy… como decirlo… - medite la forma de decirle que no me gustaba arriesgarme con la comida que se veía extraña o muy extravagante

-Bueno… no importa, pero estas seguro que preguntarme cuanto me iba a quedar en Japón ¿es todo?...- ya veo a parte de una Sakura mas reservada tenemos una Sakura que dice lo que piensa.

-Veo que aun sigues siendo impaciente y curiosa- le dije con ganas de molestarla, aunque eso demostraba que yo si había estado al pendiente de lo que ella hacia en el colegio, bueno al menos dejárselo en claro a menos que siguiera siendo muy despistada, lo cual dudo.

-Bueno creo que hay cosas que no cambian, pero tu si has cambiado mucho, o al menos eres distinto conmigo a como lo eras antes- me dijo sin verme, entre curiosa y con algo de nostalgia, supongo que tiene razón, pero era muy inmaduro, y mantenerme alejado de ella en esos momentos me pareció la mejor decisión, que puede que lo haya sido, como puede que no.

-La verdad es que me preocupo mucho encontrarte y ver que tu si has cambiado, ósea… no me malinterpretes, pero voy a ser directo, ¿que paso?, ¿porque te alejaste de las chicas?- si, claro, yo iba a ser muy paciente, pero ya que entramos al tema, porque desaprovecharlo. Ahora solo esperaba que no se enfadara por mi impertinencia, pero prometo que la intención es más que curiosidad, _ella en serio me interesa._

Vi en sus ojos un odio mal contenido, dolor, resentimiento, emociones que jamás pensé reconocer en los puros y transparentes ojos de Sakura Kinomoto, la niña mas dulce y sincera de todo Japón…

-Mei Ling nunca te comento nada cierto?- me dijo mientras sonreía de forma sarcástica, esto también iba hacia Meiling, porque yo recuerdo; que si molestaban a Sakura, siempre por su despiste, pero hacerle bromas de mal gusto no creo, ellas la estiman mucho

-¿tendría que haberlo hecho? – le pregunte lo mas calmado, estábamos jugando a contestar con preguntas y eso en serio era molesto.

-Me sorprende que preguntes la verdad- me dijo, ella cambiaba de estados de ánimos mas rápido de lo que una burbuja de soda abandonaba la lata

-¿Porque te sorprende?- pregunte curioso, no sabia a donde íbamos a llegar con esta pregunta, pero si esperaba que no se alejara de lo que en si me interesaba

-Solo digamos que yo no era tu persona favorita en secundaria, así que no tendría porque interesarte lo que me haya o no sucedido, y el que seas primo de quien fue una de mis amigas, no se… solo… no lo comprendo- _Touché… _me quede en blanco, y no esperaba eso, soy sincero, que hacer en este caso?, que debo decirle?, porque soltarle de sopetón que siempre estuve enamorado de ella no es una opción.

- Pero quien dice que no eras mi persona favorita?- debí haberme callado, mas con la fría mirada que envió de "_si claro, y las Panteras son vegetarianas_", levante las manos en son de rendición

-Ok… admito que no era una persona súper amigable, pero eso no significa que me desagradaras-"_idiota"_ algún día, me patearía por ser tan idiota y haccerle pensar que _ella_ no me agradaba

-Ok… creeré que si te agradaba- contesto, sin emoción aparente, y volvía la fría Sakura, la impenetrable, que les puedo decir… no comentamos mas, el atardece lo contemplamos en silencio, hasta que dio hora de regresar al edificio.

- Gracias por el helado- dijo Sakura, ambos abordamos el elevador, no sabia que decirle, tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabia cual hacer primero… porque no había contestado ninguna de las preguntas importantes… y cada vez me comía más el coco... y mas aun sabiendo que Mei sabia y estaba involucrada tanto como Daidouji… o eso presentía…

-A ti por la compañía, la pase muy bien- le dije con sinceridad, a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos en silencio y hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido, la pase bien; ella sonrió… _Tan bella_

-A pesar de todo yo también- he de aclarar que no lo esperaba, pero me gusto su afirmación, si le agrado mi compañía eso abría algunas puertas de posibilidades en mi mundo con Sakura.

-¿Que vas hacer mañana al medio día?- no pude evitarlo, no iba a desaprovechar cualquier momento que me permitiera acercarme a ella, y me importa un Yen verme desesperado

- Pues… supongo que… preparar los papeles para los tratados que te comente- me dijo con toda profesionalidad, y ahora entiendo porque posee el puesto que tiene en la empresa Americana… se ha vuelto tan seria y profesional

- Bueno… si… pero, no vas a comer o ¿algo?- el elevador dio aviso que habíamos llegado a su apartamento, y este piso era igual al mío, esperaba que no se molestara que la acompañara hasta la puerta de su apartamento, pues era algo que haría cualquier caballero.

-Claro que si… ¿Has escuchado de algún lugar bueno?... aunque no se mejor pedir a domicilio… al final que tengo una semana libre- vaya y el destino seguía juntándonos, porque casualizaba que yo tenia libre antes de hacerme cargo de la sede textil además Meiling tenia que acudir a su trabajo, el que viviéramos en el mismo lugar no significaba que ella dejaría su vida ¿cierto? Así que podría… verme con Sakura… sin que ella se diera cuenta… y todos felices… _Yo más… _porque esperaba me la pasara con ella…

-Mmmmm, Mei me comento alguno… pero…- ojala lo aceptara… que tan malo podría ser que almorzáramos en su apartamento… quizás hasta le podría cocinar algo- te parecería muy aprovechado de mi parte… si te pido que almorcemos juntos… en… tu apartamento?

Espere paciente su respuesta… aunque solamente veía que su cara estaba en blanco… y eso no me daba buena espina… creo que si me pase… _idiota_

_Continuara..._

* * *

**N/A: Hola... bueno para quienes siguen la historia... muchisimas gracias por sus reviews... y a los que no dejas.. gracias por leela... ehhh el capi me quedo algo extenso.. pero espero que no les haya aburrido... y que les haya gustado.. jajajaja se que tendra muchas inquietudes.. como algunas me han dicho.. pero... ya pornto ya pronto.. igul que como les dije la historia no va a ser muy larga... Celi le pegaste... mmm espero que eso no te aburra... y espero no hacer taaan predesible la historia... algun comentario o sugerencia.. encantada de escucharla... cuidence mucho y un abrazo... y hasta la proxima**


	4. Sustos y Risas

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

****

**

* * *

**

SAKUPOV

_-Vamos Monstruo despierta- escuche la voz de mi hermano llamarme como lo hacia cada mañana para ir al colegio._

_-Cinco minutos mas Touya- le conteste adormilada… sentía que esta durmiendo muy cómoda, como hacia mucho no lo hacia_

_-No puedo creer que sigas siendo la misma dormilona de siempre- dijo con diversión "__sigas siendo la misma dormilona de siempre__"… porque me decía eso, si me conocía de toda la vida, sabia que no iba a cambiar… me incorpore para aventarla la almohada en la cabeza… pero…_

_¿Qué sucedía?... ¿Dónde estaba?, esta no era mi habitación, mas bien…_

_¡Un momento!… estoy en Tokio, en mi habitación en el apartamento en el que acababa de mudarme, y Touya esta viéndome desde la puerta, con su tan ceñuda y molesta mirada de burla… _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste?...- le pregunte confundida y con algo de temor… preguntándome si era un sueño o una realidad…_

_-Vamos! Sabes que siempre estoy aquí- ehh?... mire la hora en mi reloj de mesa, eran las 6:59 A.M._

_Regrese mi mirada a Él y reprocharle… pero ya no estaba…_

_-Touya?... d-deja de jugar quieres…?... no es gr-gracioso- no obtuve respuesta alguna, mas que el silencio con el que me encontraba siempre… desde ese día._

Desperté exaltada… el sueño que había tenido con Touya no me hacia ninguna gracia… hacia mucho que no soñaba con el… y creo que el estar de vuelta en Japón y con la cercanía de su aniversario… _12 de octubre _una fecha negra en mi vida… cerré los ojos y me dispuse a levantarme…

Eran a penas las 7 de la mañana… y aunque ya es tarde como para el trabajo… para las vacaciones es muy temprano… o eso diría kero… sonreí… y me fui al baño y asearme luego a la cocina por mi desayuno… aunque ciertamente no tenia apetito… el sueño con Touya no dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza…

Decidí que era mejor desempacar mi ropa… por mucho que le había insistido a Yue que mandara a alguien mas en mi lugar… no había aceptado… comencé con mis trajes de trabajo… mi ropa casual… la de algún evento si se presentase… y mi joyería…

Al tomar la caja resbalo de mis manos y tiro todo lo que había ahí… hasta lo que estaba en un compartimiento que hace años no abría… _el anillo de mamá…_ era un sencillo anillo de compromiso que mi padre le había regalado a mamá… y mamá al morir le dijo a mi padre que le gustaría que yo lo conservara… o Touya se lo diera a la mujer con la que pensara compartir su vida… y así lo habíamos decidido… _hasta entonces_

Sin poder evitarlo, siento amargura… porque yo pensé que ella era la indicada… sacudí mi cabeza… no quería pensar en cosas que me pusieran de malas… o deprimida… termine de recoger todo el tiradero que por torpeza había hecho, cuando el sonido del timbre del apartamento me asusto… ¿Quién seria a esta hora?... aun era tem-prano…

-Rayos!- ya eran las 11… que ¿Porque estaba sorprendida… y hasta algo nerviosa?... ya se lo han de imaginar…

_*****Flashback***** _

_- Gracias por el helado- dije mientras ambos abordamos el elevador…. Y me sorprendí… porque yo ya no era de las personas que disfrutaban abiertamente el compartir con otras personas…_

_-A ti por la compañía, la pase muy bien- dijo Li con lo que parecía sinceridad, y no lo comprendía… porque yo siento que no fui 100% buena compañía la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en silencio y hablando de cosas comunes… supongo que a el le gusta el silencio… como a mi ahora… sonreí…_

_-A pesar de todo yo también- dije siendo sincera por una vez desde hace mucho… lo que tenia de compartir con Li, no me molestaba su compañía… y aunque Él quería saber muchas cosas que yo aun no estaba lista para contestar… no fue fastidioso como reportero americano…_

_-¿Que vas hacer mañana al medio día?- pregunto un poco… brusco… pero la verdad no tenia ni idea que hacer esta semana que Yue me había prohibido trabajar… disque… para ambientarme al horario… como si yo tuviera alguno…_

_- Pues… supongo que… preparar los papeles para los tratados que te comente- conteste… porque la verdad no sabia que mas hacer…_

_- Bueno… si… pero, no vas a comer o ¿algo?- claro que iba a comer… el elevador di aviso que habíamos llegado a mi piso, y pensé en contestarle antes de salir… pero me di cuenta que el también había salido… supongo que me iba acompañar hasta mi puerta… como todo un caballero… me pareció lindo de su parte… "¿Lindo?... vamos Sakura… no caigas"_

_-Claro que si…- le conteste pues obviamente si comería… pero no sabía donde ir… aun no había hecho el súper_

_-¿Has escuchado de algún lugar bueno?...- creo que lo mejor seria ir a comer algún lugar… aunque creo que los dos estábamos igual… cometí una estupidez… así que…_

_-Aunque no se mejor pedir a domicilio… al final tengo una semana libre- solté sin pensar… y es que quizás pensara que eso era deprimente… pero a mi que me importaba lo que pensara… pero no puedo evitar sentir molestia cuando alguien hace las cosas por pura lastima…_

_-Mmmmm, Mei me comento alguno… pero…- lo escuche decir… y dudo… _

_-Te parecería muy aprovechado de mi parte… si te pido que almorcemos juntos… en… tu apartamento?- era en serio?... no tenia mas que hacer... es decir salir con Mei, ir a la oficina… lo observe… no parecía hacerlo por lastima o solo por ser amable… _

_Parecía que lo decía en serio… y yo seguían sin dar una respuesta… el esperaba… su rostro cambio de una expectante a un preocupado… ¿Tan mala cara le estaba haciendo?... y luego sonreí… quien diría que podía causar tanto estrago en una persona que controla muy bien sus emociones… como se que es Li…_

_*****Fin flashback*****_

Algo que sin querer el tomo como una aprobación… y aunque parezca increíble; hasta para mi, me dio pena aclarar… se le veía ilusionado… y no lo hice por lastima… simplemente… no quería que ese brillo se fuera de su mirada, además nada malo podría salir de esto o si?... su mirada se lleno de un brillo muy especial… y aquí esta el… fuera de mi apartamento… con la promesa que iba a cocinar… espero no incendie nada…

Escuche por segunda vez el timbre… y me di cuenta que aun no le había dicho nada…

-Un momento ya voy…- le dije acercándome a la puerta y dejarlo entrar… me sentía extraña, porque no teníamos mucha confianza… es decir… nos conocíamos del colegio como ya les había dicho… pero sentía como si nos lleváramos bien desde siempre… porque aunque Él ayer hubiera dicho que yo si le agradaba… no me convence…

"_Quizás solo se siente curioso"_

**

* * *

**

SHAOPOV

Toque el timbre por segunda vez… y es que estaba… ustedes lo han de imaginar… muy ansioso, emocionado… me sentía bien… ella había dicho que si, aunque no fue un si, en todo el uso y sonido de sus dos únicas letras, pero su sonrisa me lo dio a entender…

Vaya se estaba tardando… será que se había arrepentido, o había tenido algún problema?...

-_Un momento ya voy_…- escuche al fondo, algo que alivio mi tensión, al menos no me iba a cancelar… seguramente se estaba bañando o algo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me saco lo que comenzaba a ser un pensamiento nada… santo?... inocente?... como sea… ejem!

-Hola… ¿vine muy temprano?- le pregunte… y notando curiosamente un sencillo y bonito anillo en su dedo de la mano que sostenía la puerta… mi corazón se entristeció…

"_¿Esta comprometida?"_

Agache la mirada, esto no me afectaría, no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas… debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y que todo pasara como estaba escrito en nuestro destino

-Hola… no claro que no, no me di cuenta del tiempo… ¡disculpa! Pasa…- me dijo un poco apenada y haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar, observe su apartamento, que en si no era diferente al mío… solo que en el mío, Mei le había puesto sus toques… este se veía… neutral… carente de toques personales de Sakura…

El ventanal que daba al balcón con vista a la ciudad… con cortinas blancas… el juego de sala… en color crema con cojines color tierra a juego, unos cuadros con colores terrosos… casi muertos… imagino que Sakura ni se preocupo por darle su toque a este lugar… con eso que piensa marcharse cuento antes… _"seguramente por su prometido"_

¿Cómo no me fije en eso antes?...

Unos jarrones en las mesas de sala sin flores… lo que me hizo pensar que no le traje nada de eso… la próxima vez si le traería…

_¿La próxima?_

Si la próxima… se que esta será la primera de muchas… ya dije que no me importa que papel jugar en su vida… siempre y cuando este a su lado…

Siguiendo con mi observación, la mesa del comedor era café oscuro, con sillas de cojines colores cremas… y un centro de mesa con bolas cafés, cremas, rojizas y verdes… todo en tonos sobrios, las paredes también lo eran… había muchos tones claros aquí… casi parecía una clínica… lo único colorido, eran los ojos de Sakura… que… _continuaban apagados_…

-Tienes bonita vista- le dije solo por hacer conversación… me sentía incomodo y como un adolecente visitando a la chica que le gusta en su casa…

Traía conmigo las cosas para preparar la comida… pensé en algo tradicional de mi país… pero si a ella no le parecía la idea… quizás podía cocinarle algo mas…

-Mmmm… si… la verdad no la he visto mucho… estaba terminando de desempacar- dijo mientras se acercaba y me quitaba las bolsas de la tienda… cosa que yo rechace… ¿Que pretendía?

-¿Que haces?...- le pregunte al ver que se me quedo viendo con algo de molestia porque no le soltaba las bolsas

-Ayudarte… y poner las cosas donde van… pero si no las quieres soltar… es tu decisión- dijo en tono simple y sin interés… ahhh… díganme si no soy idiota… ella solo quería ayudar… y yo me comporto como…

-Pero si yo solo quiero ser caballero… solo dime donde las pongo… No voy a dejar que tu las cargues- dije cayendo en cuenta que no tenia porque molestarse conmigo y volver tras su coraza… no cuando yo estaba haciendo lo correcto…

-Tienes razón… disculpa… no es tu culpa que no haya tenido un buen…- se arrepintió de comentarme… y la vi fruncir el ceño otra vez… como auto regañándose por decirme algo… pero acaso tuvo mal despertar?... acaso durmió mal?

-¿Pasaste mala noche?...- le pregunte viéndola a los ojos… ya había terminado de desempacar lo que iba a necesitar… su mirada se volvió incomoda…

-No fue mala noche en total… mas que todo… no muy buen despertar… pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo de manera directa… no me dio lugar andar con rodeos… Vaya que si Sakura antes la considere especial… ahora la observaba llena de muchas mas cualidades que antes no tenia… pero también había perdido el brillo que la hacia sobresalir…

-Ok… no voy a insistir en cosas que no quieras compartir… _aunque espero algún día tener tu confianza_- lo ultimo o dije bajito… y la verdad no se si me escucho, no preste atención… mas cuando la sentí tan cerca… "curiosa" sonreí un poco… pero era de corazón…

-Y que es lo que vas a preparar… ¿Te puedo tutear cierto?- pregunto al darse cuenta que desde que llegue… no me ha tratado tan impersonal como las veces anteriores… y claro que no me molestaba me hacia sentir que estaba avanzando…

-Claro que no… yo te tuteo… y la verdad no se si eso te molesta… pero contestando tu pregunta… justo te iba preguntar si estabas de acuerdo con comer algo tradicional de mi país… o prefieres algo mas occidental?- consulte… y la vi meditar… la comida china… no era totalmente igual a como se comercializaba en occidente… era mucho mas arte, y armonía de alimentos… que revoltijos, y frituras…

-No me molesta, descuida… y pues… seria interesante comer comida tradicional china… estoy aburrida de la occidental- me sonreí por lo que decía… y me sentí orgulloso de que prefiriera mi comida natal… a las cosas que comían en occidente… tan poco saludables…

-Me gusta tu sonrisa… es muy linda ¿sabes?- ehh… que tan observadora podía ser ahora Sakura… no pude evitar toser y creo que sonrojarme… es diferente que te digan eso miles de mujeres… a que te lo diga la chica que te gusta… "me gusta tu sonrisa"

-Jajajajajaja… Jajajajajaja…- escuche el sonido tan conocido que tenia tan celosamente guardado en mi memoria… como la risa de Sakura Kinomoto… algo que me reconfortaba… pero al mismo tiempo me hacia sentir como payaso… algo incomodo…

-¿De que te ríes?... que fue tan gracioso- dije serio… y dejo de reír a fuerzas, no quería que se detuviera… pero… arg! Porque somos tan complicados…

-jajaja… Lo siento… es que… jajaja… perdón- dijo mas seria… pero sus ojos aun brillaban con diversión… y me sentí orgulloso de haber logrado hacer brillar esos ojos una vez mas… _"vas por buen camino"_

-Ya Li… en serio… me disculpo… no me reía de ti… sino… es que… no me culpes… jamás te había visto sonrojado por algo…- no sabia como disculparse… y agitaba las manos con rapidez, así parecía la misma… me reí… como hace mucho no lo hacia… era gracioso verla comportarse de ese modo… y claro que nunca me había visto sonrojado… siempre salía corriendo cuando ella llegaba… y no podía ignorarla…

-Eyyy ahora te burlas de mi?...- me reprocho… mientras me arrojaba hojas de lechuga que había cortado… algo que aquí o en China, significaba la Guerra… pero ella siguió riendo…

Debo confesar que no prepare nada de comer… ya que al final peleamos con la comida… bueno solo los vegetales pero en China eso es lo principal… así que no nos quedo mas que pedir a domicilio… ella no quiso salir a comer fuera… y la verdad yo tampoco… teníamos un ambiente tranquilo, intimo y divertido; como para arruinarlo…

-Aun me debes el almuerzo Li Shaoran- dijo Sakura mientras me apuntaba con el palillo… una clara acusación, pero no era mi culpa ella comenzó…

-No me culpes… es mas la próxima cocinas tu- Sakura abrió los ojos de falsa indignación… me gustaba que se relajara conmigo… tal parecía que las cosas iban mejorando…

¿Que mas me espera en el día con Sakura?, esperaba averiguarlo pronto…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A: Hola... espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo... se que me demore mas de lo que les habia dicho... pero tuve falta de inspiracion... ¬¬ porque tiempo he tenido mucho u.u'**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews... en serio que si hacen feliz a los escritores... y pues a los que solo leen la historia... o la han agragado a su lista de alerta o favoritos... muchisimas gracias... me hacen muy feliz...**

**para no aburrirlos mas... y deseando de todo corazon que el capi les haya gustado... y se que tendran algunas(muchas) preguntas mas.. pero ya pronto... ya pronto.. lo prometo n.n'... les envio un abrazo enorme por seguir aqui... y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias... o criticas... siempre son bienvenidas**

**hasta la proxima n.n**


	5. ¿Una copa de vino?

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

**SAKUPOV**

La velada había tomado un giro extraño… y no recuerdo en que momento había insistido en tomar algo con Shaoran Li, mi _apuesto_ compañero de secundaria… mira que si no estuviera tan ebria seguramente me sonrojaría por pensar en eso… ¿Desde cuando yo creía que Li era atractivo?

"_Creo que siempre"_

Luego de la guerra de comida… y la comida en si… si no me afecta tanto el alcohol… habíamos comenzado a tomar vino… primero solo una copa inofensiva… hasta que nos terminamos la botella… o mejor dicho me termine la botella.

Seguramente Touya se sentirá fastidiado de saber que estoy con el _"mocoso"_ como acostumbraba a llamarle… y es que, sinceramente nunca entendí el porque del comportamiento de Touya con Shaoran… ¿A caso me perdí de algo importante?... Él nunca se llevo conmigo… así que nunca comprendí el porque tanto celos con Li.

Sin siquiera notarlo, mis lagrimas Salieron… por todos los Dioses me sentía una borracha común, y eso que le dije a Shaoran que yo me controlaba bien con la bebida… y mas con un simple vino, pero señores… el vino no se subestima… Y no comprendo como es que no se reía sino que podía observar una mirada llena de preocupación… ¿Acaso había bebido de mas?... y recordé a mi hermano… _otra vez_

"_Dioses cuanto lo extrañaba"_

-¡Dime porque tuvo que terminar su vida de ese modo!- le dije a Shaoran preguntándole la razón por la cual no continuaba mi hermano a mi lado… y es que dolía, mas saber lo que nos había hecho mi mejor amiga… _"Los amigos no existen"… _y me dolió confirmarlo_…_

- ¿De que me hablas Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran… Ja! Ven lo que digo… en serio me afecto el alcohol… _¿ya no es Li?_

Y me encontré entre… contarle y desahogarme… o simplemente callarme y hablar de otra cosa_… como_ _si pudiera pensar en algo mas…_

Sentí como mis lagrimas se escurrían y comencé a reír histérica… y el se veía tan lindo… preocupado… como si yo realmente le importara…

"deberías confiar en Él… por muy poco que lo soporte"… escuche la voz de Touya desde la banqueta de la cocina… y me declaro totalmente borracha… o ya estaba dormida?…

Porque no me considero loca… y si fuera Él, cosas poco probable… porque estaba… el estaba...

Apreté los ojos y sentí como los brazos de Shaoran o Li, ya no se como referirme a Él, me rodeaban y me sentía en extraña calma, pero aun así mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, recordándome lo débil que era con los sentimientos y la razón por que no tomaba tanto, o solo lo hacia cuando estaba sola_, Sola… como siempre… desde entonces_… porque definitivamente odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que me creyeran débil y me tuvieran lastima.

-¿Quieres contarme?... o si lo prefieres, solo llora…- Dijo Li mientras me apretaba mas a el dándome consuelo y acariciando mi espalda en señal de apoyo, no sabia que hacer, en serio seria de confianza?... en serio no sabia nada?... ¿Mei podía guardarse las cosas tan bien… que el no sabia absolutamente nada?...

no podia creer que la persona que menos me esperaba, me brindara apoyo casi incondicional... a pesar de no saber que me tenia mal... confiaria en Él...

"_Por esta vez me voy arriesgar"_

* * *

**SHAOPOV**

Sakura me había convencido de tomar vino… y se que esta mal, se supone que no debería haberme dejado convencer… pero, la verdad no quería arruinar el ambiente que se había formado, tome con la intención de que nos relajáramos y siguiéramos conversando como hasta ahora lo habíamos hecho, pero no conté con que en un descuido Sakura se sirviera de mas y terminara tomando mas que yo… cuando me dijo que ella jamás se emborrachaba, y hasta cierto punto no creo que este borracha, solo esta muy mareada…

"_Claro así se dice ahora… ósea que llora por nada?"_

Y en estos momentos con cada sollozo que salía de ella, mi corazón se estrujaba… haciéndome sentir impotente, luego que le preguntara que me quería decir con lo que terminara la vida de quien sabe que… no había vuelto hablar… y me tenia muy preocupado, pero de algo estaba seguro alguien importante para Sakura… _había muerto_…

La abrase mas fuerte tratando de transmitirle todo mi apoyo, haciéndole sentir que podía confiar en mi, que estaba para ella… _siempre_… que no estaba sola, pude sentir como poco a poco estaba calmando su llanto… me tranquilice…

Porque no se como explicar lo que sentí cuando ella comenzó a llorar luego estaba riendo como una loca… _"mi pobre Sakura"_

-Sabes quizás lo que te cuente… responde a la primer pregunta que me hiciste… o la tercera… la verdad no lo se- dijo hipando y riéndose… ¿cual pregunta?... pero solo guarde silencio y la anime a continuar con la cabeza, ella aun se encontraba entre mis brazos, y aunque mi corazón latiera con potencia y pareciera una bomba estallando con cada latido, dudaba que ella lo sintiera si estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

-Creo que tu tal vez tenias 2 o 3 años de haberte ido… y no se si recuerdas o supiste… que To… Daidouji- dijo con desprecio y corrigiéndose antes de llamar a su, al parecer, antigua amiga… por su nombre de pila... al menos notaba que a Mei aun le decía como siempre, no la trataba tan impersonal como a Daidouji…

-… Era la novia de Touya…- eso no me lo esperaba, nunca había escuchado a Mei algo sobre esa relación, supongo que porque Faren una de mis hermanas siempre se sintió atraída por el… pero eso ahora no importa, seguí escuchando el relato de Sakura, supongo que en su momento de confusión y alcohol… me encontraba confiable… y no sabia si alegrarme o sentirme triste…

-No, no lo sabia…- le conteste al darme cuenta que ella había levantado su cabeza para obtener una respuesta a una pregunta en la que no sabia esperaba respuesta…

-Bueno… si, eran novios… mi hermano la amaba ¿sabes?- dijo con tristeza, y aunque me pareciera increíble que un hombre como Touya Kinomoto le confesara esas cosas a su hermanita…

-… y habíamos decidido que le daría el _anillo_ de mamá…- comento mientras miraba su mano y observaba el anillo de compromiso que tenia en su mano… ¿No era de ella?

-¿Es ese anillo?- le pregunte mientras no se con que valor tomaba su mano para _"ver"_ mejor el anillo, la corrientilla no se hizo esperar… y aproveche el momento para memorizar como se sentía su mano… lo se… algo estúpido, pero no sabia si iba a poder estar así con ella luego que estuviera sobria…

"_aprovechado"_

-Sí, es este… sabes hacia mucho que no lo tenia, hoy lo encontré por accidente…- bueno al menos ya me sentía mas en calma al saber que no estaba comprometida, y que tenia esperanzas de que aun pudiera ser para mi, sentí nuevamente los espasmos del llanto… y la apreté mas a mi… me dolía sentirla tan frágil y dolida… por mi soportaba cualquier cosas que la hiciera sufrir, con tal de no verla así… o aunque sea que sus ojos brillaran…

-Si quieres me cuentas cuando estés mas tranquila… no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero si... ten en cuenta que puedes confiar en mi- ella se separo, y me miro a los ojos… una mirada timida pero era fría… analizando algo… no sabia que… le sostuve la mirada con calma, tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos… y pidiéndole que confiara en mi… que mis intenciones eran buenas… que eran por su bienestar…

"_desde cuando eres tan bueno como para considerarte su bienestar"_

-No, creo que ahora es un buen momento… no se… como lo se… pero lo se…- dijo regalándome un pequeña sonrisa, era tímida pero sincera, como las que yo suelo dar…

-Caes en la categoría de oveja disfrazada de lobo…- dijo y creo que... ¿ehh?...- aunque tu nombre eso signifique no es cierto?... o al menos eso dijo Mei un día…

-De donde sacas eso Sakura?... puedo decirte Sakura ¿no?- pregunte rápido antes que me corrigiera como lo había hecho días anteriores… _"ayer"_ parecia que hacia mcuho tiempo la habia reencontrado, pero al mismo tiempo era tan poco... como lo era realmente...

-Si, si puedes… entonces yo te digo… Li… ok… ok… Shaoran… no me mires así- ¿Que no la vea como?... si yo… arg! ¡mujeres!… si sobrias son complicadas… con alcohol en la sangre son peores…

-Es que en serio no se de que me hablas… me estas contando algo que paso con tu hermano y Daidouji… y luego me sales con ovejas disfrazadas de lobo?... que no son lobos vestidos de ovejas?- le explique mi confusión, no sabia que aun tenia sus manos entre las mías… y me di cuenta porque me soltó, pensé que se incomodaba; la verdad es lo mas seguro… pero me sorprendió que la dirigiera a mi rostro y pasara sus dedos por mi ceño… que sin notarlo había fruncido, su tacto me relajo…

-Siempre quise hacer esto en la secundaria… en serio te ves intimidante cuando te pones así…- me dijo… dejando un sentimiento de regocijo… y sintiéndome a la vez estúpido, aun mas que ayer… por nunca haberme permitido compartir un pasado con ella… pero mas que todo; su suave tono de voz… la extraña calidez que había en su mirada… y la tenue sonrisa que tenia en sus labios… _"dulces y rosados labios"_… hacían que no despegara mis ojos de toda ella… y disfrutara el contacto… que aunque fue breve… lo sentí en cámara lenta.

"_simplemente mágico"_…. En serio… creo que Sakura me pone estúpido…

-…..- no supe que decirle… solo podía sentir como quedaba prendado de su mirada como un idiota… _"como siempre"_… pero ella ya no estaba tan cerca como antes… sino que se sentó en el sillón de una pieza… mientras observaba sus manos… y cerraba sus ojos… ¿Acaso había sido tan feo lo que había pasado?..._ "ella no cambiaria por estupideces Li"…_

-To… Daidouji… ella es un lobo disfrazado de oveja… y es del tipo que mas me protejo… lamentablemente te das cuenta muy tarde… y tambien que has vivido engañado muchos años… te han manipulado…- escuchaba atentamente… y aunque aun no ataba cabos… sabia que lo que iba a escuchar pronto… no lo iba a creer… de donde sacaba Sakura que Daidouji era una manipuladoras… y que era un lobo vestido de oveja?...

-… Touya y yo… habíamos acordado que el le daría el anillo de mamá a la persona que el amara… y que yo aprobara… es decir, es el anillo de mamá… y me correspondía a mi… pero dado que era para _Ella_- dijo arrastrando la palabra y con los ojos cargados de lagrimas de amargura- le di mi aprobación… así que cerca de estas fechas…

-Le iba a pedir matrimonio?...- me adelante a su relato… ella levanto su rostro… y me miro asintiéndome con su cabeza… vaya pero esto que tiene que ver?... espere que continuara…

Se debatía entre seguir con el relato… o dejarlo… hacia intentos de hablar, pero el nudo que seguramente tenia en su garganta no la dejaba, observe como me dio negativas con la cabeza y me miraba completamente dolida… sentía como si su sufrimiento fuera el mío... y dolía

Me arrodille frente a ella y la abrace… _de nuevo_… estuvimos así por largo rato esperando a que se tranquilizara… al menos estaba seguro de algo, ella estaba comenzando a confiar en mi y me estaba permitiendo ser parte de su vida… y eso lo valoraría

Sakura quedo dormida en mis brazos luego de tanto llanto y lamentaciones de dolor, odio, rencor hacia Daidouji… y aunque sentía mis brazos entumidos por haber estado en esa posición por largo rato, resistí para poder cargarla hasta su habitación, era increíblemente liviana… como una plumita, me preocupo un poco, pero quizás así era su contextura…

La coloque en su cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, algo que casi se convierte en misión suicida, cuando mis pies tropezaron con la alfombra del dormitorio…

Justo cuando estaba por terminar de acomodarla y dejarla cubierta con la frazada… me tomo de la mano…

-No te vayas… _no me dejes sola_- no me lo podía creer, ¿me estaba pidiendo que me quedara? O había escuchado mal, acaso a mi también me había afectado el vino?... no lo sabia, pero no iba a desatender una suplica o un pedido de su parte, no la dejaría sola ni hoy, ni nunca… _solo si ella me lo pidiese_…

Sentía que los cambios estaban ocurriendo rápido, y no me molestaba, acerque una silla y me senté en ella… velaría sus sueños, por si tenia pesadillas… la protegerías hasta de los fantasmas de su pasado…

-Shao-rran… que haces sentadoo a-hii… hay suficiente espacio…- dijo mientras como podía se mantenia despierta y levantaba sus manitos para golpear el espacio derecho de la cama que estaba libre… que curiosamente era mi lado favorito… ¿Coincidencias?... naaa… _Destino_

No malinterprete su invitación, sabia que no pasaría nada, mas siendo yo un caballero y que mi objetivo principal era cuidarla de todo y darle todo de mi… sin duda esta seria la mejor noche de todas…

O al menos _hasta el momento_…

_Continuara..._

* * *

**N/A: Hola... gracias por seguir leyendo la historia... espero que el capi sea de su agrado, y pido disculpas po no cumplir con mi "actualizacion" pero bueno creo que no va ser actualizacion regular... porque mis clases en la u estan bien exigentes ¬¬... n.n pero aqui esta un capitulo mas de la historia...**

**gracias a tods los que me han puesto en alerta y/o listas de story/autor favorito... me da mucha alegria... y mas animos de escribir...**

**les envio un fuerte abrazo y espero sus opiniones para saber si tengo o no que modificar algo... no se... n.n cuidence mucho y hasta la proxima n,~**


	6. Inesperado

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**SHAOPOV**

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, con mis brazos como almohada, preguntándome que rayos había sido todo eso de la mañana… cuando creía que mi despertar iba a ser tranquilo… con Sakura a mi lado… no sucedió eso… es mas… como si fuera poco, mi _querida_ prima me recibió con regaños y quejas cuando llegue al apartamento, como si fuera mi madre o peor… _mi esposa_… solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

-Xiao Lang Li… suficiente es ya con que me tengas preocupada porque no me dejaste ningún mensaje de que no ibas a llegar a dormir, como para que sigas todo el día encerrado en la habitación como si fueras una ostra!- entro reclamando Mei, como siempre, sin el mayor respeto de que fuera mi habitación y no la suya… odiaba que hiciera eso, como creo que todo el mundo lo odia… es una invasión a mi privacidad… a pesar de que sus reclamos tuvieran fundamento…

-Te estoy hablando!... POR TODOS LOS DIOSES CHINOS!... que demonios te tiene así?- y yo solo me limite a mirarla con aburrimiento y cansancio… lo que había pasado esta mañana en el apartamento de Sakura, no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza, y eso era suficiente para tenerme en estado inerte… así que lo me dijera Mei Ling me tenia sin cuidado… por el momento solo miraba que movía los ojos con fastidio y su boca… pero tenia puesto en mi cerebro la opción MUTE así como aquella película del control que detenía o adelantaba el tiempo… ustedes saben cual… en este momento no recuerdo su nombre… pero si yo tuviera uno nunca lo usaría de manera tan irresponsable… como el Tipo ese…

RAYOS! Ahora estaba temblando… me levente de un brinco de la cama… y mi susto paso a fastidio cuando escuche la chillante y molesta risa de Mei Ling…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA… cielos… jajajajaja… no… lo… jajaja… deberías… ver tu ca- caraaa… jajajajaja- le regale mi peor mirada… es lo mas seguro porque dejo de reír, pero lo bueno dura muy poco… esa sin duda es la verdad mas cruel del mundo.

- Y no me veas como si desearas mi muerte Xiao Lang, porque si creíste que era un terremoto es porque no me hacías caso- y comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta, hice un sonido de fastidio y salí de ahí, ya ni en mi habitación podía pensar tranquilamente… con rabia reconocí que ni siquiera podía bajar a visitara a Sakura e invitarla a un helado, o a comer… que se yo… al parque quizás, pero no… no podía, y en mi cabeza se seguían repitiendo las imágenes de la mañana…

*****FlashBack*****

-KINOMOTO SAKURA! ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOO- el grito furioso de algún tipo que no sabia como había entrado al apartamento de Sakura me había despertado…

_Nos había despertado_… tanto así que por poco caigo de la cama

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE TIPO?- dijo de repente fijando su mirada en mi, y una sorprendida Sakura que lo miraba, y vaya que si mirábamos nuestro cuadro… se vería sospecho aunque no hubiera pasado _nada de nada_… ustedes me entienden…

-Kerberos deja de gritar si?... tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible… y tus gritos no me ayudan en nada…- le respondió Sakura con un tono neutral sin emociones… ni de vergüenza ni de real molestia… mas que indiferencia y fastidio… un tono de voz que no le oía desde nuestro primer encuentro en el aeropuerto…

_Y vaya que uno sentía feo cuando te hablaba así_

-… como quieres que reaccione Sakura… SI VEO QUE ESTE MOCOSO ESTA EN TU HABITACION… -Por poco se me enciende la sangre y comienzo a gritarle que no era ningún mocoso… acaso este conoció al hermano de Sakura?... pero sorpréndanse… yo… Li Shaoran… no dijo nada… porque su siguiente grito me callo antes que nada.

-…Y COMO SI FUERA POCO LOS ENCUENTRO ABRAZADOS!- creo que me sonroje… y vi hacia Sakura… que hasta ese momento se percataba de mi presencia… ¿Acaso había olvidado que me había pedido que no me fuera?... esperaba que no, porque sino, quien sabe que me permitiera acercarme nuevamente, en sus ojos se vio reflejada sorpresa, pero solo por un pequeño segundo, creo que Sakura ha aprendido muy bien el arte del engaño…

-Eso no te da derecho de entrar en MI Apartamento… y de paso entrar en MI habitación sin notificarme- le dijo un poco fría… _si claro solo un poco_… quien rayos era la Sakura que hablaba con el… y cual era la que había estado conmigo ayer… me desconcertaban sus cambios de actitud… o es que para mi resultaba mas transparente?…

-Sakuritaaa… quería darte una sorpresa… no es para que me trates así- dijo el tal Kerboberos… o como rayos sea… con un tonito de niño regañado que se me pareció terriblemente a Mei… y como quien no quiere la cosa, Sakura se dirigió a mi…

-Emhh… Sha… Li…- se corrigio… ¿Volví a ser Li? Esto era frustrante…

-Emmh… te molestaría dejarnos solos?- Pregunto sin una pisca de educación, aun no le había dicho ni buenos días… y el día que pensé era el mejor que iba a tener al despertar, se convirtió en el mas insoportable…

Le afirme con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación… despidiéndome con un tosco "buen día"… debo admitir que estaba furioso…

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

Y aquí seguía dando vueltas a mi cabeza sobre quien demonios era ese tipo que había mutilado mi despertar con Sakura… y de plano se había llevado mi inocente día…

¿Acaso es su novio?...

Sin saber en que momento había llegado ahí, me encontraba en la azotea del edificio, que no era tan alto como los otros que están en Tokio, pero aun se podía ver los parques… que digo parques, las copas de los arboles de estos parques… y aunque era pasado de las 3 de la tarde, el clima esta agradable y el sol se portaba bien… al menos había encontrado mi lugar donde me podía relajar, y nadie subiría a buscarme… porque nadie sabría donde me había metido… _ahhh tranquilidad_

Sentí como el viento movía mi cabello desordenándolo, seguramente no se iba a notar, mi cabello siempre se había visto así desde que tengo conciencia, y haciendo memoria, siempre que quería pensar y no quería que Mei ni el estúpido de Eriol me molestara… subía o a la copa de algunos arboles… o iba a la terraza del colegio, subía al techo por donde estaban las escaleras y me acostaba a ver las nubes… si, relajante, lo se… una de las veces que decidí subir a uno de los arboles, para mi mayor sorpresa en el tronco se reunieron las chicas, entre ella… Mi Sakura…

En ese tiempo ella siempre tan feliz, tan inocente, dulce, amigable… y yo tan idiota, terco, huraño, cerrado a las personas, en ocasiones explosivo… si… lo se… un pez globo en carácter… ahh si… se me olvidaba la mas importante, TIMIDO.

Sinceramente no dejo de reclamarme lo idiota que fui en la secundaria…

Me pregunto ¿Que estará haciendo Sakura ahora?

* * *

**SAKUPOV**

-Saku, voy a dar un vuelta, al bajar del auto vi una pastelería que esta en la esquina de la manzana… ¿vamos?- levante la mirada de los informes que estaba leyendo, por puro aburrimiento y molestia la verdad… Kero aun me tenia molesta con la invasión de la mañana, y no se lo iba a pasar tan fácil, así que me había dedicado a darle monosílabos y miradas frías, se que no se lo merece y todo lo que el hace es porque me aprecia mucho… pero creo que esta vez se paso , en serio.

-No, gracias- le dije con el tono de voz de siempre, por el rabillo del ojo vi como bajo la mirada y escuche un leve suspiro de resignación, me sentí mal, por como lo estaba tratando, por como me había comportado con Shaoran en la mañana… ninguno tenia la culpa, pero no podía evitar ponerme a la defensiva cuando sentía que se metían demasiado en mi vida o en mi espacio o… como quieran llamarlo.

-Ya te pedí disculpa Sakura, _aunque aun no me dices que hacia ese mocoso aquí_- lo escuche murmurar y si ya me había pedido disculpas, pero como toda dama de hielo no respondí sus preguntas… Kero llegaba a ser muy celoso, en cuanto a los chicos que intentaban acercarse, Yue era un poco mas reservado… Yue remplazaba las funciones de hermano, el hermano que ustedes ya saben, había perdido por culpa de una princesita manipuladora… esperaba que en mi estadía en Japón no tuviera que encontrármela jamás.

-Kerberos… sin importar las veces que te hayas disculpado, sabes perfectamente que _odio_ las sorpresas, sin contar el hecho que no tuviste la _amabilidad_ si se le puede llamar de ese modo de tocar antes de entrar a _MI_ habitación- _que perra eres Kinomoto_, bah mi conciencia tan bella que hace presencia cuando se le ronca la gana, pero ya no sabia como comportarme… imagínense que aun siendo como soy con el, y se toma esas atribuciones… como seria si yo fuera como soy con… _Shaoran_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer la pase estupendo con el, me divertí con cosas tan sencillas como solo contar malas pasadas… de esas que te hacen querer que te trague la tierra me sentí tan bien en su compañía… _algo que no había sentido con nadie… desde hace mucho_

Y me quise golpear, por haber sido tan perra, si esa es la palabra… por esta vez le doy la razón a mi magnifica conciencia, y lo peor es que no tenia el valor de darle una llamada o algo por el estilo para disculparme por mi comportamiento en la mañana, aunque aun me sorprende que hayamos despertado en la misma cama… lo bueno que aun seguíamos vestidos… así que supongo que no paso nada... tengo mis recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero… no se si sean posibles o solo lo soñé.

-Bueno entonces… te traigo algún dulce?- volvió a hablar Kero, y es que por un momento olvide que seguía parado esperando que atendiera a su invitación de la dulcería… y sabia que no me invitaba porque quisiera mi compañía un 100% sino porque tenia cargo de conciencia y odiaba estar en una pastelería solo.

-Si… lo que quieras… al final siempre te lo comes tu- le dije simulando que leía concentrada los documentos, pero realmente me encontraba pendiente de sus gestos, sin decir nada mas Kero salió del apartamento en silencio… a veces me preguntaba si realmente hacia lo correcto comportándome así, pero la verdad no se si me comprendan… pero es la única forma que he encontrado para que las personas no me lastimen…

Lo se… absurdo y estúpido… pero hasta el momento me ha funcionado… hasta el momento nadie ha podido atravesar mi fortaleza…

Aunque encerrada en uno de los castillos de la fortaleza se encuentra la tonta esperanza… una parte de mi que me toco capturar y poner bajo llave para que ningún idiota se burlara de ella… tan dulce… tan bruta… y tan inocente… ella sigue esperando que alguien llegue a rescatarla… y me rio de su estúpido sueño…

_Que a la larga también es el mío…_

**

* * *

**

SHAO POV

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas… las estrellas recién estaban haciendo su aparición… por lo que decidí bajar, ya el clima se estaba poniendo frio, y la verdad que a mi nunca me gusto...

Y aunque intente pensar en otras cosas… no pude evitarlo… lo cierto es que tenia la necesidad de verla… el saberla tan cerca hacia que mi voluntad fuera nula al querer ser disimulado y dejarla en paz… supongo que no era conveniente agobiarla tanto con mis estupideces…

Aunque debería decirle lo que siento por ella de una vez ¿no creen?... y de una vez por toda saber si tengo una oportunidad con ella o no… al fin que no éramos súper amigos, como para temer perder nuestra amistad… y tampoco era un adolecente idiota… dije que si tenia la oportunidad de verla una vez mas… haría lo que fuera por tenerla a mi lado… y eso haría…

Saque mi móvil para llamarla… pero… adivinen! En los días que la había visto jamás se me había ocurrido pedirle su número del móvil… quise golpearme por inútil… pero hice lo mas inteligente…

Y fue bajar al apartamento de Sakura… cruzando los dedos porque el sujeto que había llegado en la mañana no estuviera ahí con ella… esperaba que ya hubiera desaparecido…

Toque la puerta de Sakura… y espere… escuche algo de ruido al otro lado de la puerta algo así como_… "Acaso no llevaste las llaves"_ algo que no me gusto nada… era acaso que el tipo ese se iba a quedar con _MI_ Sakura?

La puerta se abrió de un solo… y la vista que dejo al descubierto me hizo sonreír… sin duda esta chica era un tormento… el cabello lo llevaba suelto… y por lo visto algo alborotado… la hacia lucir… espectacular… traía un pantalón ancho de algodón blanco… y una camisa de manta también del mismo color… se veía tan pura un ángel de ojos verdes… y como si fuera poco… al darse cuenta que era yo… su mirada cambio de una de molestia… a una mas tímida y cálida.

_Simplemente perfecta_

-Shaoran… Hola…- dijo seguramente porque yo seguía embobado viéndola… algo que me hizo recordar que aun no había dicho ni mú…

-Hola… espero no estarte… molestando- dije con algo de timidez… la verdad que no quería serle ninguna molestia…

-NO… ehmm… quieres pasar..?- abrí los ojos con sorpresa… acaso ella estaba siendo amable conmigo… pensé que me mandaría a freír espárragos por lo de esta mañana… asentí con mi cabeza y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo en el apartamento de Sakura.

Entre con un poco de cuidado esperando no encontrarme con el rubio de la mañana… pero la voz de ella me saco de mi escrutinio.

-Salió hace unas horas… seguro sigue devorando pasteles… o de paso encontró alguien con quien conversar- dijo con sencillez… adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza… y me sentí tonto al verme descubierto…

-Oye… con lo que paso en la mañana… yo… siento que fui grosera… eras mi… invitado… y te eche sin una pizca de educación- vi como frunció su seño… y es que imagino que no ha de ser común en ella decir este tipo de cosas… bueno no ahora y me sentí mas tranquilo… porque al parecer… estaba logrando ganar su estima.

-No importa… lo que si no tengo claro es quien es kerboberos- dije como si nada… pidiéndole explicaciones como si ella tuviera que dármelas… pero no me espere su risa… me estaba esperando un silencio sepulcral y una mirada fría y retadora… como diciéndote "quien te crees imbécil… para preguntarme quien me rodea"… pero en vez de eso sonaba una bella melodía… su risa… esa que no oía desde ayer… antes que comenzara a llorar por lo de su hermano, aunque no comprendía el hecho que ahora estuviera tomándose el estomago de tanto reír… algo que sin duda me tenia intrigado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?...-le pregunte ya desesperado porque no dejaba de reír… no que me sintiera incomodo con sus carcajadas… era diferente a las de Mei… eso sin duda… eran contagiosas y se oían sinceras.

-Es Kerberos… pero supongo que como lo dices tu… en serio se acopla a el…-pronuncio aun entre risas… y no pude evitarlo también me contagio a mi de ellas…

-Sakura… antes que lo olvide por completo… _como me pasa siempre que estoy contigo_… tiene móvil cierto?- le pregunte recordando la razón que me impulso a visitarla… a parte claro de la evidente necesidad de verla…

-Si… quieres verlo?… y saber si es mejor que el tuyo Li?- dijo jugando… y le sonreí…

-Claro… pero eso seria difícil… porque el mío es de ultima tecnología…-le dije como todo un niño engreído que alardeaba de su mejor juguete… era una actitud tonta… pero muy divertida si era con ella… la vi ir por su móvil… y como era de esperarse de una empresaria norteamericana como lo era ahora… saco su BlackBerry… era el ultimo modelo… no me impresiono… porque yo tenia el mismo…

-Ves el mío es mejor que el tuyo…-dijo luego de un rato… tome su móvil… y guarde mi numero en el… y luego me llame para dejar el suyo gravado en el mío…

-Es la misma versión… porque dices que el tuyo es mejor que el mío?- le pregunte con inocencia… y con lo que me respondió casi me hace caer de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime…

-Simple Shaoran… el mío tiene ropita y el tuyo no- ¿ropita?... no aguante la risa… es que fue tan inesperado viniendo de ella… aunque no mucho si hablábamos de la Sakura de antes… vaya que me salió ocurrente.

-Eso… jajajajajaja… ropi… jajajajajaja… vaya Sakura… ouch- deje mi burla luego del golpe en mi brazo… pero no porque me dolió… _claro_… sino porque me sorprendió…

-Entonces deja de burlarte… sino te… voy arrancar vello por vello de todo tu cuerpo… con una pinza hasta… que no quede ninguno- me advirtió con un tono de psicópata y miraba de loca… en serio me asusto… pero luego rio divertida, seguramente por la cara que yo había puesto… subí mis manos en son de paz…

-Si es así por las buenas… no me seguiré riendo… de… jajaja… la ropita de tu BB- y otro golpe no se hizo esperar…

-A todo esto… para que querías ver mi móvil- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Para comprobar si realmente somos compatibles… y en efecto lo somos- asegure… dándole una significativa mirada… y comenzando a poner en marcha mis ideas de pretenderla... creo que se sonrojo un poco… pero no podía estar seguro… no la quede observando mucho tiempo porque su miraba analizadora me intimidaba.

-OK…-guardo silencio por un momento… algo incomodo… pero no tanto como para salir corriendo- ¿Sabes cuando hay lluvia de estrellas?- me pregunto algo ausente… pero la verdad que no tenia idea de cuando había una lluvia de meteoros que pudiéramos ver en esta parte del planeta.

-La verdad no tengo idea- dije con sinceridad… pero me encargaría de averiguárselo…

-Te gustan mucho cierto… las estrellas?...-le pregunte mas especifico porque no me había entendido al principio… y se me estaba ocurriendo una idea fantástica… con mi nuevo y recién descubierto lugar secreto… algo que sin duda solo seria capaz de compartirlo con ella.

La vi asentir mientras miraba sorprendida su móvil… supongo que ya descubrió que me tome el atrevimiento de inscribirme en su lista de contactos…

Aproveche su distracción y me escabullí por la salida… antes que cumpliera su amenaza de depilarme a conciencia…

Saque mi móvil mientras me colocaba en zona segura… y le mande un mensaje de texto…

_Para: K.S._

_Asunto: Disculpas_

_Hola… perdón si me tome ese atrevimiento… no te enfades… _

_Aunque te ves hermosa cuando lo haces…_

_Dulces sueños Sakura_

_P.d. Me gusta estar contigo ;)_

Y aunque fue muy directo de mi parte, esperaba que ella no me alejara… pero mientras tanto averiguaría cuando seria la próxima lluvia de estrellas… y quizás ese día le propondría darme una oportunidad…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: n,n' hola gracias por seguir aqui... como muchas comprendenran la u, la vida, las responsabilidades, y la falta de inspiracion hace que nos demoremos... y no cumplamos con la meta de entregarles un capi nuevo en el tiempo que nosotros decimos... y no quiero volver a quedar como mentirosa ò.ó... asi que... tratare de actualizar el mes proximo.. porque este... me esperan una de proyectos u,u' rayos! ya quiero salir de clases ., bueno sin mas... solo les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y alertas que si no los he contestado es por lo mismo pero me hace feliz n,n ...**

**deseo de todo corazon que este capi sea de su agrado... (u,u' xq batalle mucho con el)... asi que... ****si tiene alguna observacion o consulta estare feliz de conocerla... un abrazo a tods cuidence y hasta la proxima...**


	7. Sorpresas

_**Disclaimer:**_** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

_Notas de Autora desaparecida: Hola! n,n'…. se que quizás quieran matarme o algo parecido, y si están molestas también lo comprendo, se que pedí licencia por un mes… y me tome … n,n' varios pero bueno espero que el capitulo que han estado esperando sea de su agrado… nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**POVSAKU**

Muchas veces llegas a preguntarte... ¿Qué es lo que la gente ve en ti?... y porque piensan que eres la mejor persona en la faz de la tierra, cuando tu crees que eres la peor; tenia cerca de dos horas rondando con eso en mi cabeza… el mensaje que recibí de Li, a parte de confundirme… removió algo dentro de mi, volví a leer el mensaje por… vaya, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces…

_De: Li Shaoran_

_Asunto: Disculpas_

_Hola… perdón si me tome ese atrevimiento… no te enfades… _

_Aunque te ves hermosa cuando lo haces…_

_Dulces sueños Sakura_

_P.d. Me gusta estar contigo ;)_

"_Me gusta estar contigo"…_ esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras mi corazón daba un fuerte latido, queriendo comprender, porque me hacia sentir bien… porque, esta vez no me hacia ver el mensaje y rodar los ojos con fastidio, ¿Acaso Li, me gustaba… de algún modo?... _"Solo le gusta compartir tiempo contigo… no te esta pidiendo matrimonio ni nada"_… genial, mi yo _positivo_, noten el sarcasmo, me alentaba… pero en cierto punto tenia la razón… el mensaje no decía mas que le era agradable mi compañía… ademas yo no necesitaba a nadie... sola, estaba bien... sin embargo, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma…

_¿Por qué?..._

* * *

POVSHAO

Es increíble… el único sitio en todo este país donde se podían observar las estrellas… cerraba antes de las 4 de la tarde… así que no podía decirle a Sakura que me diera una cita… y llevarla a un planetarium, ya que la contaminación lumínica de Tokio no permitía que se vieran las estrellas todos los días… lo cual estropeaba mi plan inicial… _¡Demonios!_

-_"Xiaooo!... estas? Holaaaa!_... Ahhhh aquí estas"- el parloteo de Mei no se hizo esperar, escuche como poco a poco, luego que la puerta del apartamento se abriera, ella comenzase a llamarme, ¿Ahora que se le habrá ocurrido hacer?, esperaba no fuera… salir a cenar o algo así… la verdad que no tenia apetito, ni ganas de salir… a penas llegue al apartamento comencé a buscar lugares o las fechas de los avistamientos de estrellas, sin encontrar nada…

-Te estoy hablando…- ehh? Le dedique atención, estaba siendo muy grosero con Mei, y tampoco era justo… ella aunque fuera odiosa... merecía un poco de mi atencion...

-No te estaba poniendo atención… ¿Qué me decías?- Mei rodo los ojos con fastidio, murmurando un "lo sé"

-Te decía que me llamo Tomoyo… Estará en Japón unos días… y como le dije que estas aquí… le pareció buena idea que nos reuniéramos… ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos- Término de decir Mei Ling, haciendo que me pusiera en alerta, sin pasar por alto el detalle _Daidouji, llegada,_… y que justo 2 pisos abajo… se encuentra _Sakura_…

-Ahhh… y cuando viene?- Dije con poco interés, porque realmente no me importaba, ella siempre fue amable y respetuosa conmigo, pero no sabia como era en realidad… y mas si teníamos en cuenta lo que Sakura sabe; y no me ha querido decir… lo que me preocupaba, era la reacción que podría tener Sakura.

-Dentro de tres días… Por cierto, te traje pastel de chocolate…- dijo, y aunque escuche chocolate, en mi cabeza se seguían repitiendo _"tres días"_, eso era muy pronto.

-Eres maloo! Xiao Lang… me perdí durante 5 horas y no tuviste la delicadeza de llamarme para saber donde estaba- me reclamo haciendo un gran drama, típico de las mujeres Li, si hasta Madre tenia sus momentos, los cuales eran increíbles cuando se daban… pero realmente ocurrían, aunque no me crean.

-¡Pudieron haberme secuestrado y tu ni enteradoooo!- continuo con falsas lagrimas en los ojos, supongo que ella se equivoco de carrera, en vez de diseño de interiores, le hubiese ido mejor con actuación… aunque seria mucho más vanidosa y tendría sus delirios de diva.

-Pero no te ocurrió nada, porque eres una mujer muy lista y sabes cuidarte muy bien sola- Le dije con orgullo, haciéndola enfadar un poco, porque ella sabia que lo decía por fastidiarla… el enfado le duro nada, cuando al parecer recordo algo que le alegraba...

- Ohhhhh! Xiao Lang, conocí un chico extranjero… que esta muy lindo- me comento con emoción, y resople con fastidio, Mei era enamoradiza, pero jamás la vi tan clavada con alguien como con el hermano de Sakura… en su tiempo… debió ser difícil… pobre.

-Es taaan divertido, ¡si vieras! me gustaría invitarlo a comer uno de estos días… porque le dije que hacia Flan delicioso… - quise reírme, Mei era pésima en la repostería, nunca le salía bien un pastel, si no era que quedaba como piedra… era que jamás se cocía por dentro… o por mala suerte se quemaba… lo único que le salían, eran los flanes… algo que a todos nos quedaban igual… aunque ella se esmerara porque fuesen diferentes… sonrei con pena...

-Mei, lo vienes conociendo… ¿No crees que te estas precipitando?- le pregunte, ¿Que tal si era un asesino en serie?… y asechaba a chicas lindas, enérgicas y confiadas de la ciudad, y había encontrado en Mei a la persona correcta… o incorrecta sea cual sea el caso… Mei hizo un puchero.

"_estas enfermo amigo, necesitas relajarte ya estas paranoico" _

-Eres un insoportable, aburrido y desconfiado… solo porque seas un antisocial… no significa que las demás personas que no sean como tu… sean unos fenómenos…- Mei Ling salió furiosa de la habitación, murmurando mil y una maldición en mi contra.

Y la verdad no me podía importar menos, eran los típicos berrinches porque no le había puesto atención a lo que me estaba contando, sabia que al final ella iba hacer lo que se le diera la gana, sin embargo… aun me tenía preocupado la llegada de Daidouji.

_¿Acaso debería avisarle a Sakura?_

*****Dos Días Después*****

-¡Te dije que te estabas precipitando Mei Ling!… y yo no quiero estar presente… es más… envíame un mensaje o llámame cuando se ¡largue!-Salí de mi apartamento, no furioso, pero si molesto… un tanto preocupado… pero sabia que… _¡Rayos!_

¡Mei Ling quedara sola con ese sujeto!… me di la vuelta y regrese al apartamento, yo no la iba a dejar sola con un desconocido… _**¡Eso nunca!**_

* * *

**POVSAKU**

-Vamos Sakura, hazlo por mi… solo acompáñame, apuesto a que ella te va a caer bien…- lo observe sin una pizca de alegría, acaso Kero me creía celestina o violinista!... no quería armar mal tercio, la verdad no quería salir de mi apartamento… y si salía quería estar en el lugar lleno de tranquilidad que descubrí el día de ayer… _la azotea del edificio._

Era el lugar mas pacifico que había encontrado hasta el momento, se sentía, especial… y nadie me buscaría ahí ¡jamás!... de eso podría estar segura… en el momento que estuve en ese lugar sentí que nada podía hacerme daño, sentí que mis muros cayeron… y que podía observar sin ninguna preocupación las nubes del cielo… los anaranjados del atardecer, en fin… un ambiente cómodo.

¿Cómo llegue a parar ahí?, sencillo… ya no soportaba el parloteo de Kero sobre la chica que había conocido en la dulcería que casualmente vivía en el edificio… y lo había invitado a comer… asi que sali a caminar, pero a diferencia de bajar... decidí subir... kizas habia una jardien en la azotea y yo ni enterada... pero aunque no tuviera jardin, el lugar era muy relajante... No pude evitar preguntaerme ¿Como las personas pueden ser tan confiadas?… y solo porque el individuo en cuestión, sea divertido o sean compatibles en muchas cosas… ¿Acaso no consideran peligroso invitar a un extraño o varios a su casa?

Aunque, si lo pensamos, tiene a su favor, que estas preparado a cualquier cosa que venga de un extraño… _"Diferente a un conocido… ¿No? Sakura"._ Le di la razón a mi conciencia, no tenia que discutirle, cuando la persona que mas daño me hizo fue a la que consideraba como mi hermana… espero no tener que encontrarla nunca.

-Vamos!... me dijo que iba a estar su primo, y aunque me comento que es un cascarrabias… no le gustaría que estuviera como… ya sabes!- Habló Kero sacándome de mis pensamientos… mientras ponía esos ojos de cachorro apaleado y hambriento, que no muerde… y aunque lo negara rotundamente, hacían estragos en mi fuerza de voluntad, obviamente nadie se enteraba de eso… al menos no sedería pronto… dejaría que sufriera un poco más… sí, soy mala… pero al final si le iba a cumplir su capricho… lo que me convierte en alguien bueno… ¿No?.

-¿Y a que hora se supone que es la comida?, y que rayos piensa esta chica, para invitar a su casa a un completo extraño… que además es extranjero?- conteste con otra pregunta para darle largas al asunto, quería saber que tan importante era para Kero cumplir con su cita…

"_Debe estar desesperado como para rogarte que lo acompañes y recurra a sus tácticas"…_

Eso es lo que quería saber… observe a Kero con escepticismo burlesco… si no daba una respuesta que me convenciera… sabia que no lograría nada… y no estaba de humor como para andar alcahueteando los caprichos de faldas…

-Sabes, quizás no me creas… pero, siento que ella es especial… y se que al rato y no te importa… pero si es importante para mi que vayas… tu… me puedes decir tu opinión sobre ella…-Escuche decir a un Kero serio… y debo admitir que estaba asombrada y hasta curiosa, por conocer a la chica que lo había deslumbrado de esa forma… el sabia que yo podía echarle a perder toda la ilusión… y parecer odiosa con la chica, aunque se que el me llevaba para saber si ella era original… o solo era apariencias…

-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?- volvió a preguntar Kero… me limite a verlo con desinterés…

-Además… ella me dijo que le gustaría conocerte… yo le dije que eras mi hermana… aunque no de sangre-Golpe bajo, El sin duda también era un manipulador, no podía continuar siendo dura con el, su comentario me hizo soltar un risa, mientras negaba con la cabeza dándole a entender que, por esta vez el había ganado… lo que hizo luego de eso ya me lo esperaba, auque siempre me sorprendía… con Yue y Kero… no podía ser totalmente fría… porque a mi manera, ellos eran mi familia y los únicos en lo que podía confiar… hasta cierto punto.

Los abrazos de Kero siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa, y me hacia sentir protegida y querida… los abrazos de Yue… también eran protectores… y aunque eran raros por la naturaleza de ambos, la suya desde siempre y la mía adquirida… nos hacían ser mas… simples con las muestras de afecto, pero eso no quitaba la intensidad del sentimiento que se transmitía.

-Gracias Sakurita! Se que te va a caer bien… y no quiero ser grosero, pero ya se nos esta haciendo tarde…-Iba diciendo el Rubio mientras hacia que entrara a empujones a mi habitación…

- ¡Este animal!- Solté entre dientes, mientras el continuaba con la odiosa sonrisa que lograba sacarme de las casillas… me dirigí al armario para buscar que ponerme, que considerara adecuado para la ocasión.

Opte por unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa manga larga color gris cuello de tortuga y unas zapatillas grises… el cabello lo llevaría en una coleta alta… y conservando mi estilo de maquillaje, solo usaría una sombra natural y gloss rosa con limón de Victoria Secret, amaba ese gloss… era mi favorito…

-_Sakura la BB esta llorando!_... Toma… ¿Quién es?- Lo quede viendo feo, el sabia que no me gustaba que me hicieran esas preguntas… levanto las manos en son de paz y se fue… esa un mensaje de Li, inevitablemente el corazón bombeo fuerte, y creí estar nerviosa… algo totalmente absurdo… porque el no me gustaba de _esa_ manera… ¿Cierto?

_De: Li Shaoran_

_Buenas Tardes Sakura ¿Cómo va tu día?_

_Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Crees que tengas tiempo?_

Sin poder evitarlo mi frente mostro esa desagradable marca que había adquirido con el tiempo… y que seguramente me dejaría arrugas… de que necesitaba hablar conmigo?... y porque no me llamo directamente?... decidí contestarle luego, sino Kero venia y se ponía insoportable de nuevo…

-_¡Kinomoto!_... ¡quieres darte prisa!- Di un respingo, por suerte ya había terminado de vestirme… así que me dedique a contestarle a Shaoran…

-Si Kerberos!... ya estoy lista… solo deja contestar el correo que me enviaron- No le importo el argumento, entro a mi habitación y me jalo fuera de ella…

-Lo contestas en el elevador… ¡ya se nos hizo muy tarde!- iba renegando Kero… rodé los ojos… si no lo conociera diría que estaba nervioso… ¿Desde cuando le importaba llegar tarde a una cita con una chica?... si el era el ¡Gran Kerberos!... amado por todas… etcétera… etcétera… blah! blah! y mas basura de chicos...

_Para: Li Shaoran_

_Hola!, mi día? Algo pesado… y el tuyo?_

_¿Qué pasa? Tienes algún problema… y depende _

_la__ hora se te antoja hablar…_

El sonido del elevador nuevamente me saco de mis pensamientos… y no pude evitar recordar el reencuentro con Li…

_"Últimamente piensas mucho en el… ¿no es cierto?"_… la morbosa y odiosa voz de mi conciencia se hizo escuchar… mientras el ascensor daba aviso que estábamos en el piso… abrí mis ojos y sentí temor… bueno habían dos apartamentos en cada piso… que tan… me gire a Kero…

-¿Cómo… dijiste… se llama la chica?- No quería escuchar el nombre de la que hace tiempo también fue mi amiga… seria mucha coincidencia… y aun no estaba preparada para verla… los segundos que Kero tardó en contestar los sentí eternos… no exagero al decir que sude frio cuando dijo su nombre…

-No, no te había dicho je je je je je!... se llama Mei Ling Li-Dijo mientras nombraba a la que no quería que nombrara y acariciaba cada letra de su nombre… detalle que no le di mucha importancia y me quede de pie en la puerta del ascensor… mientras pensaba que tan malo podría ser… a ella el único reclamo que le tenia, era el haberlo sabido y no decirme nada… pero… ella también fue una victima, se que ella jamás le hubiera hecho eso a mi Hermano… observe a Kero…

-¿Qué te pasa?, te sientes mal?... estas pálida Sakura!- dijo con preocupación… mientras colocaba una mano en mi frente… y con la otra tomaba mi mano…

-Estas fría… ¿Te sientes bien?... ven vamos donde Mei Ling, seguro ella te puede dar algo… para que te quite lo que sea que tengas- escuche a lo lejos mientras veía como me alejaba del ascensor… ¡No!… yo aun no estaba lista… Mei Ling, era seguro seguia en contacto con _¡esa!_...me solté con fuerza del agarre de Kero… me observo sorprendido, lo mire…

-No, no te preocupes… yo… regreso al apartamento no… Quiero ser molestia tan pronto… dile que me disculpe, pero me sentía indispuesta…- di la vuelta y regrese al ascensor… pero contrario a lo que pensó Kero, no me regresaría al apartamento… iría al lugar secreto en busca de calma para… pensar con claridad las cosas… quizás le podría preguntar a Shaoran por Mei… y saber si… puedo volver a verla…

Baje en el piso 8… y de ahí subí las escaleras hasta la azote a del edificio… si, ahí estaría _tranquila_…

Quien se iba a imaginar que Mei Ling era la persona que había deslumbrado al Gran Kerberos Clow… sonreí sin poder evitarlo… la idea me agradaba.

"_Libertad y tranquilidad"_

_Continuara..._

* * *

**N/A:**

**les agradezco por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... no olviden dejarme un review... en serio no importa si no les gusto seria feliz de saberlo... **

**agradezco a : Ceciali, Celina Sosa, , Sasha Kinoli, aridarck, justGleeK.98, Chika-Phantom-Li, Marimar, GisselVG... mis disculpas y ahi tienen capitulo nuevo... y por ultimo **

**Sake22... ¬¬ dejame review sino no acepto tus quejas... jajajajajaj un abrazo amiga...**

**sin mas... espero poder darles capitulo nuevo la proxima semana... de regalo de mi cumple para uds... y que mero regalo que muchos reviews... n,n' Feliz día.. **


	8. La Razón

**_Disclaimer:_**** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participacion de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

_N/A: ¡Hola! solo queria agradecer por sus lindos, inspiradores... y... ehmmm por que no... tambien amenazantes n,n'... reviews... jajajaja es broma, en serio gracias... lo reviews hacen feliz a las autoras... como lo prometí hoy, 12 de abril del 2011... tiene capitulo nuevo... que espero les guste... para que me dejen muchos regalos de cumple = reviews, como saben... esta historia solo tendra 9 capitulos, asi que posiblemente la proxima semana... sepan el final... sin mas que decir, no las atraso y espero que disfruten la lectura... cualquier duda (que no sea que va a pasar despues en la historia) con gusto la respondere... un abrazo enorme a tods... y hasta la proxima... nos leemos en los reviews_

* * *

*****La Razón…*****

**POV SHAO**

_De: K.S._

_Hola!, mi día? Algo pesado… y el tuyo?_

_¿Qué pasa? Tienes algún problema… y depende _

_Que hora se te antoja hablar…_

¿Ahora que le habrá pasado?, seguramente el tipo ese aun sigue en su apartamento… luego que la cita de Mei se largue, bajare a verla… pero mientras tanto seguiría enviándole mensajes… al menos así estábamos en contacto, comencé a redactar el mensaje, pero los toques de la puerta y el _" Xiao Lang Abre la puerta"_ de Mei… me lo impidió, eraa de lo mas que seguro que haría mal tercio, pero tenia que ver quien era el tipo que andaba tras los huesitos de Mei…

-Ya va!..- le dije a la persona que estaba insistiendo en el golpeteo de la puerta… al abrirla no pude llevarme peor sorpresa… el rubiecito bobo amigo de Sakura estaba ahí!... _¡Genial!_ Mi día no podía ser mejor… resople con fastidio al mismo tiempo que el tipo enfrente me miraba con sorpresa y molestia…

-¿Y tu mocoso, que haces aquí?... ahhh! No me digas… ¡ya sé!... eres el primo amargado de Mei Ling- NO se como explicarles las sensación que tuve… ni las ganas infernales de soltarle un puñetazo y romperle su estúpida nariz y con un poco de suerte… que también se le salieran los ojos… estúpido rubiecito… ¿**Yo,** mocoso?... ¿**Yo,** amargado?... Mei tendrá que oírme.

-Es una suerte que Sakura se haya sentido mal… así no tendría que soportar tu cara de idiota y humor de perro…- Créanme que quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara… eso después de enviarle una patada a todo lo Bruce Lee… y de paso quebrarle unas cuantas costillas, pero su comentario no paso desapercibido por mi… eso, y que tenia buenos modales… no como el tipo _este…_

-¿Qué tiene Sakura?... Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo…-Dije con un tono no muy amable pero, tenia que tragarme las ganas de darle una paliza al Idiota este… ojala Mei se de cuenta que es tan idiota o mas que Yiang… todo por pedirle un estúpido favor que no era mío…

-Y a ti que te importa lo que tenga o no Sakura- Dijo fulminándome con los ojos, tal como estábamos haciendo, seguramente la escena se miraba graciosa e inmadura, pero algo tenia claro, yo le agradaba tanto o mas de lo que el me agradaba a mi… escuche como a lo lejos, Mei estaba cerca de terminar de estar lista ya que me había gritado "_Xiao… ¿¡Quien era!... ¡es el?... dile que ya casi estoy lista?_" desde su habitación…

-Me importa… y eso… mira… No se que tanto sabes o que tanto le has contado a Mei… pero no menciones a Sakura quieres?... no lo hagas porque te lo pido yo, hazlo por ella… ahora dime ¡que rayos tiene!- termine diciéndole con un tono nada agradable, apretando la mandíbula… al menos lo había dejado reflexivo… y por su mirada seria y analizadora, sabia que había captado el mensaje… o al menos eso esperaba…

- Mira chiquillo, no me agradas, pero… si Sakurita reacciono así luego que le dijera el nombre de la chica con la que tenia la cita; y ahora tu me dices esto… creo que… seguiré tu consejo… pero no lo hago porque tu me lo pides… lo hago por ella… y de seguro es importante- termino diciendo molesto y odioso como el principio… Rubio Idiota…

-Xiao Lang, que modales… déjalo pasar… el es el chico del que te hable- Interrumpió Mei nuestra conversación, o pelea verbal que le quedaba mejor… no dije nada, solo di una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza… pero no despegue los ojos de los suyos…

-Kerberos… el es mi primo Xiao Lang Li- Completo mientras buscaba algo mas a parte del Rubio Idiota, acaso esperaba flores, o una sorpresa…

-Xiao... el es Kerberos Clow...- termino la presentacion de su _amigo _mientras no dejaba de buscar algo... ¡que rayos!

-¿Y tu hermana?... Me dijiste que la ibas a convencer…-Dijo Mei haciendo un puchero… un momento… ¿Hermana? ¿Cual hermana?, el me dijo que venia con Sakura…

-¿Cuál hermana?...-Le pregunte al tal kerboberos… viéndolo confundido, porque en serio no tenia idea de que estaba hablando Mei…

-Debo disculparme en su nombre, veníamos hacia acá cuando se sintió mal, prefirió quedarse en el apartamento… seguramente ha de ser el cambio horario- Termino diciendo de la forma mas educada posible, quien lo escucha así, lo compra… maldito farsante… ignoró olímpicamente mi pregunta… el tipo paso, se sentó y Mei le sirvió una taza de té, que no se en que segundo preparo… ¡mujeres!, a mi ni un vaso con agua me lleva… ninguno de los tres volvió a emitir palabra… hasta que…

-Bueno pero espero que no sea nada grave, ojala pueda conocerla pronto… según me has contado como es ella, haría magnifica pareja con mi primo adorado- Debo decir que no pude evitar ver con orgullo al rubio… la ida me fascinaba, y mas el verlo contenerse su furia hacia mi, y al comentario de Mei… estaba mas que claro que la idea no le agradaba nada… el tipo trago con fuerza, mientras modulaba su voz, y su mirada se tornaba maliciosa…

-Yo también espero que la conozcas pronto, en cuanto a lo demás, dudo que hagan una pareja compatible, los polos iguales se repelen… a parte tu_ primo _no es el tipo de Sa… mi hermana- Idiota, no podía creerlo, es un cretino de lo peor, eso y un reverendo imbécil que casi dice Sakura… aunque sea un nombre muy común… bueno ya que… me estaba doliendo la cabeza, ya no tenia ánimos de estar frente este melenudo cabeza de mazorca de maíz… le envié una mirada de advertencia… el, solo cambio el rumbo de la mirada a una Mei que venia camino a la sala… al menos sabia que si algo le pasaba a Mei, contaba con Sakura para darle su merecido…

-Bueno, fue un_ gusto_ conocerlo… Clow- Le tendí mi mano y al sujetarla ambos lo hicimos con fuerza desmedida… ya saben, eso que hacemos los chicos cuando otro nos cae igual de bien que una patada en el hígado…

-Lo mismo digo Li- contesto de la misma manera, siseando mi apellido, la batalla de miradas nunca cesaron, pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer… aun no olvidada que tenia que hablar con Sakura sobre lo de Daidouji…

Me retire de la sala despidiéndome de Mei Ling con un asentimiento de cabeza, y ya cuando estaba por salir del apartamento… le hice una señal a Mei… con el dedo índice y medio de mi mano derecha, hacia mis ojos y a los de ella… enviándole una clara advertencia que tuviera cuidado… ella sonrió con diversión y asintió poquito, captando el mensaje.

¿Mi destino?... obvio, aprovecharía para ir a ver a Sakura, aprovechando que el rubio estaba con Mei… conversaría tranquilamente con ella, y la invitaría a un chocolate caliente, ya que los vientos fríos estaban llegando…

* * *

**POVSAKU**

No podía evitarlo, los días de esta época del año me ponían terriblemente melancólica, reflexiva y estúpida, tenia rabia conmigo misma… me separe de Kero como la cobarde que odio ser… no comprendo que tiene Japón para trastornarme de esa manera, Shaoran no volvió a contestar mi mensaje, suponía que ya se había dado cuenta quien es la cita de Mei… quise reirme pero... ni para eso tenia animos...

El viento volvió a soplar… calándome, no los huesos, pero si mi alma descuidada, sucia, rota… agonizante… a veces no lograba evitar preguntarme si la reacción que tuve luego de todo esto fue la correcta… aislarme de las personas, convertirme en alguien repelente… odiosa… no podía dejar de pensar… si acaso esta reacción en lugar de ser de defensa, era de cobardía…

Cerré mis ojos, mientras en mi iPod sonaba la lista de canciones que mas me gustaban… y que si lo pensábamos bien… la mayoría de ellas eran tristes… el nombre de la lista… "BadTimes", era una recopilación de canciones como, _My inmortal de evaneseces_, que me hacían en ocasiones llorar… o escuchar canciones de _Louis Armstrong_… o el nuevo chico que estaba teniendo éxito, y aunque el éxito _Just the way you are de Bruno Mars_, no me identificara para nada, me gustaba… y de vez en cuando la escuchaba… y podría seguir… pero seguramente los aburriría…

_Grenade de Bruno Mars_ se dejo escuchar… y mi corazón se oprimió… me recordó tanto a Touya y Tomoyo… y no pude evitar derramar lagrimas… me sentía tan sola sin el… y aunque en vida no éramos los hermanos mas armonioso… dulzones y cursis del mundo… nos queríamos, cuidábamos y ayudábamos cuando podíamos…

Debo de admitir que no me creía capaz de perdonarla por lo que me habia arrebatado… quizás le hubiera perdonado su engaño, pero dudo que algún día le perdone que haya causado su muerte…

El viento seguía soplando… y la canción seguía sonando… sumergiéndome en la tristeza…

* * *

**POVSHAO**

Mi día seguía _mejor_ y _mejor_ con el paso de los minutos… no había encontrado a Sakura… tarde como 15 minutos tocando la bendita puerta sin respuesta alguna… decir que había insistido demasiado era poco… hasta me sentía patético… un vecino se cruzo dos veces por el lugar y me miraba, desde miedo… hasta pena… decidí dejarlo por la paz, quizás ella había decidido dormir, salir o algo con tal de despejarse…

Dado que no tenia ganas de salir a la calle y ser devorado vivo por las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres atrevidas de la ciudad… y aunque no lo crean, aunque en Japón hay mucha gente educada y respetuosa, siempre hay su cantidad de personas perturbadas y exhibicionistas… y no estaba de genio como para soportarlo, decidí pasar las ultimas horas del día en mi _lugar secreto _que bueno que no tenia que decirlo en voz alta… _suena Gay_… mejor… digamos… arg! Ya que… la azotea del edificio… seguro ya me habían entendido…

Cuando llegue, me extrañe de ver la puerta abierta… normalmente nadie venia aquí… al menos no desde que yo había descubierto el lugar… el viento frio me recibió, pero no me estremecí… había sigo lo suficientemente inteligente para salir con abrigo… ya saben que el frio no es mi fuerte….

Seguí caminado hacia un pequeño muro que se encontraba en la mitad de la azotea… donde me sentaba o recostaba según fuera… hoy, me recostaría a ver el atardecer… o lo que quedaba de el… pero un susurro me interrumpió… haciendo que dirigiera mi atención hacia el… ya saben, el ser humano es curioso por excelencia… una cabeza castaña con coleta.

Retiro lo dicho, mi día si había mejorado notablemente… el susurro provenía de una linda chica de cabello castaño, y ojos verdes que se encontraban cerrados, concentrada seguramente en la melodía que estaba escuchando… me acerque sin dudarlo… de todas formas era la persona que necesitaba ver…

Quise tocarle su hombro… o llamarla por su nombre para obtener su atención… pero toda acción fue detenida por mi preocupación… ella no solo estaba concentrada en lo que oía, sino que también estaba llorando…y aun con sus ojos cerrados, sus lagrimas seguían escurriendo, no se en que momento mi mano obtuvo vida propia, y se había acercado a su lindo rostro mojado para secarle sus lagrimas… ni tampoco me había dado cuenta en que momento me había acercado tanto a su rostro… porque, a pesar de que no pensé en su reacción, no esperaba la que recibí…

Esperaba una exaltación de su parte, un empujo… un grito… cualquier cosa digna de una interrupción… pero nunca espere que ella recargara su rostro en mi mano… mano que, se había atrevido a acariciar su mejilla húmeda… y ella, buscando consuelo, apoyo… seguramente aun lloraba por su hermano… abrió los ojos… y como siempre ocurría, me perdí en ellos, me quede pegado como siempre… y aun así no me alejo, no pude evitar bajar la mirada a sus labios, una boca que me atraía… como miel a los osos… me acerque un poco si darme cuenta, y mi corazón bombeo con fuerza…

_"Queria besarla... tenia que besarla"_

Sus ojos siguieron viéndome por un momento más, hasta que retiro su rostro de mi mano, no tan brusco, pero si me hizo saber que había sido suficiente… y era increíble que aun sintiera arder mi mano… como si continuara en contacto con su cálido rostro…

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con voz rasposa, supongo que era porque tenia algún tiempo sin usarla… no sabia que decirle…

-Encontré este lugar hace 4 días…_ creo_- conteste en un susurro que ella podía escuchar, decidí sentarme a su lado, sentí algo cálido en mi hombro… al voltear descubrí que era su cabeza la que estaba ahí…

Era increíble como en tan pocos días, había logrado acercarme a ella lo que no pude en toda mi vida estudiantil… sentí una mezcla agridulce al descubrir eso…

-¿Que escuchas?... ¿Puedo?- le pregunte mientras le pedía permiso para tomar una de las pastillas de su reproductor… ella me dedico un pequeña sonrisa y me concedió el permiso… al tiempo en que ambos susurrábamos el nombre de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento…

_Secret de One Republic_… una canción que me gustaba… no volvimos hablar por lo que duro la canción… Sakura algunas veces susurraba la letra, deje de prestarle atención a la canción… la verdad seria un estúpido si dejara que la canción me envolviera solo… y no la dejara como melodía de fondo, para la imagen que tenia cerca… Sakura levanto su cabeza de mi hombro… y se dio media vuelta quedando frente a mi… me puse nervioso...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo con cautela… claro que podía… podía hacerme una y mil preguntas… si eso era lo que ella deseara… quise contestarle… "Ya la estas haciendo" pero algo me decía que me convenía ser serio, y dejarme de bromas pesadas…

-Claro… ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunte de vuelta… en es momento vi a una Sakura frágil, llena de miedos… nada parecida a la Sakura del aeropuerto del hace unos días…

-Hace unos días preguntaste que había pasado conmigo… y luego el día que comimos juntos… estuve a punto de contártelo… ¿cierto?- afirme con mi cabeza a cada pausa que dio… iba hacerlo hablando pero ella continuo…

-Pero, antes de contarte la razón… quiero que me digas algo… ¿Qué opinas de mi… ahora?... y ¿Qué opinabas de mi antes?... se que no nos relacionábamos mucho antes, pero… igual uno se hace sus ideas sobre las personas según su comportamiento, y te lo pregunto porque… es importante- dijo viendo sus manos… las tome entre las mías… y me di cuenta que era el momento de sincerarnos… o al menos era mi momento de ser sincero con ella… la cuestión era… ¿Cómo rayos empezaba?...

-¿Cuál quiere primero?- pregunte, no es que alguna fuera mala… solo que, la de ahora era mas incógnita que la de antes… vi que formaba el numero 2 con sus dedos… así que supuse que prefería oír hoy y ayer… que complicado, aclare mi garganta… y comencé.

-Ehmm… encontrarte en el aeropuerto créeme que fue toda una sorpresa… y… me alegro mucho de hecho…-su seño se arrugo… y mi corazón inevitablemente latió mas rápido… advertencia de que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso… _algo que ella siempre consigue._

-Creí haber encontrado a tu gemela oscura o algo parecido, ya sabes con eso que dicen que hay 7 rostros iguales…- Si, casi me estaba desviando del tema… la vi dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa mientras me daba la razón…

-Pienso que ahora eres una persona mas… cerrada… con los demás, como te dije uno de estos días… me gustaría saber la razón de ese cambio, se que tus razones has de tener… pero… no se…- guarde silencio meditando lo que había dicho, esperaba que no tomara a mal mi comentario… pero era lo que pensaba… creo que fría, distante, simple, seca o apartada no los hubiera tomado tan bien…

-Solo puedo decirte que… no eres la misma Sakura del Instituto… y no es que todos sigamos siendo iguales… todos cambiamos en algún tiempo determinado… pero… quizás el tuyo no fue positivo- aguarde por una explosión de su parte, mas solo obtuve su silencio, la observe… y vi que tenia la cabeza gacha… la levando y me miro a los ojos… afirmo lentamente y pregunto…

-¿Y eso te molesta?... créeme que… a veces… pienso que no fue un cambio positivo… pero… también debes saber que… ser así te protege… ¿No es cierto?- cualquiera diría que era un contraataque pero su mirada nostálgica tiraba esa teoría por la borda… y le di la razón… porque ser así te protegía de muchas tristezas pero también… te alejaba de aquellas personas que podía ser positivas en tu vida...

_"No lo sabré yo"_

-No, no me molesta… y si, tienes razón, pero… aunque te protege de daños… también te hace perder buenos momentos, o experiencias… cuando no te das oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas- afirmo con su cabeza, emitiendo un _"tienes razón"_ en susurro… observo nuestras manos… que se… habían quedado juntas desde hace un buen rato ya… sentí temor… pero nuevamente no las aparte… se sentía tan cálido… era una sensación agradable a la que te acostumbras en tan poco tiempo… y sentías que… ya eran parte de ti…

-¿Y que opinaba se mi Yo anterior?- pregunto retomando la conversación… y nuestras manos siguieron juntas…

-Se que aun lo sigues siendo, solo que no te lo permites… pero… el concepto que tenia de ti… cuando estábamos en el instituto… era… que tenias la sonrisa mas pura, los ojos mas expresivos y llenos de luz que algún día había visto… una alegría desbordante…que contagiaba, esa inocencia, paz, armonía que trasmitías cuando estabas presente- sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a atorar con las palabras… pero era ahora o nunca.

-… yo… aun creo que eres así… realmente espero que… algún día… tus ojos vuelvan a brillar… _como antes..._- _"Y ser yo quien lo logre" _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… y me sentí terrible, seguramente la había ofendido con mis palabras… pero al fijarme mejor, me di cuenta que también estaba un poco sonrojada, supongo que por lo que había dicho… y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco también… pero entonces…

-¿Por qué lloras?... dije algo malo… discul…-no pude continuar porque su dedo me silencio…

-Discúlpame tu a mi, por haber sido tan pesada al principio… y lloro, por que… bueno quiero que me des tu opinión sobre lo que te voy a contar…-seque sus lagrimas… quería secarlas con los labios, pero… eso era algo que aun no me podía permitir… emití un suave "si" dándole la pauta para continuar…

* * *

POVSAKU

La decisión estaba tomada, Shaoran Li sabría mis motivos para caer en este agujero… y me diría si… estaba bien… o estaba mal… luego de todas las cosas lindas que dijo… me sentí abrumada por el sentimiento que me transmitío… pude identificar admiración, orgullo y una que me desconcertó… algo parecido al amor…

Me desconcertó la manera en que… yo reaccionaba a su contacto… este, no me incomodaba, al contrario me hacia sentir una calidez que… nunca nadie me había transmitido… aclarando mis pensamientos y emociones… me recordé que era hora de comenzar…

-Hace casi tres años ya...- comencé a relatarle la historia… dudaba que lo hiciera sin trabarme… o llorar… pero intentaría resumir lo mas que pudiera…

_*****Inicio FlashBack*****_

_-Tomoyo… necesito comprar unas cosas… me acompañas- le pregunte a mi mejor amiga de años… algo que seguramente no rechazaría, porque ella amaba salir de compras conmigo… aunque desde hacia un tiempo ya casi no salíamos… pero no lo veía raro, el que hayamos tomado carreras diferentes… crea un brecha… pero esta vez tenia que convencerla… Touya quería darle la gran sorpresa… y yo estaba que reventaba de alegría, al saber que pronto seriamos familia… ellos eran novios desde el instituto… y ya iba siendo hora que dieran el siguiente paso…_

_-Sakurita, creo que no te podre acompañar… te parece mejor mañana…- me extrañe, voltee hacia Mei Ling y esta se hizo la desentendida… algo se me hacia extraño pero… lo deje pasar… quizás estaba viendo muchos programas de esos donde… la gente comente cada estupidez… pero debía avisarle a Touya, saque mi móvil… y me dispuse a marcarle… pero algo me interrumpió…_

_-Kinomoto, ¿Sabes si movieron el examen de economía?- pregunto un compañero de clases que si no estoy mal, era… Tanaka Yamamoto… el chico que siempre estaba estresado con los estudios… le conteste que aun tenia entendido que seria el mismo día de antes… luego de una pequeña charla de compañeros… se despidió y cuando me di cuenta ya solo quedaba Mei… Tomoyo no se despidió ni nada… algo extraño…_

_-Sakura… ya casi cumples un año de novia con Yukito ¿no?...- pregunto Mei… y yo… escuchaba Yukito… y volaba… estaba tan emocionada… el era mi príncipe… era la persona mas importante para mi… sin ser consiente… se me fue el tiempo hablando de tonterías con Mei… aunque ella, a veces se miraba melancólica y triste…_

_-¿Crees que el sea el indicado?, es decir… ¿como sabes que el es el amor de tu vida?- Mei de un tiempo acá, me hacia ese tipo de preguntas… y yo solo las tomaba como… si fueran hechas por personas que no creen en el amor… ese tipo de tonterías…_

_###### Dos horas después #####_

_¡Rayos! Olvide decirle a Touya que no había podido convencer a Tomoyo… soy tan estúpida y distraída… se arruinara la sorpresa, me apresure a marcarle a Touya… le marque una vez… nada._

_Otra vez… nada_

_Tercera vez… nada…_

_Por suerte ya estaba cerca del apartamento que compartía con Tomoyo, por lo que me podría ingeniar algo para zafarme del regaño de Touya…_

_¿Lo extraño?... la puerta se encontraba abierta… entre con cuidado, quizás había un asaltante o algo…_

_Que equivocada estaba… escuche un rugido, parecido a la voz de mi hermano…_

_-Como pudiste Tomoyo, no solo acabas de tirar a la basura nuestra relación de años… sino que acabas de pisotear con crueldad mi amor por ti… y tu… tu… ni siquiera se de quien de los dos estoy mas decepcionado…. Cuando Sakura se entere…- ¿Cuando yo me entere de que?_

_-No, no le digas nada… no…- esa era la voz de mi amiga… una voz estropeada por las lagrimas que seguramente derramaba… no entendía que sucedía… me quede pegada a la pared… si ellos no querían que me enterara, ya era tarde… igual lo iba hacer…_

_-Debes comprender… ¡me sentía sola!...- y yo no podía estar mas confundida…_

_-Sola?... ¡Sola! ¡Maldición Tomoyo!... el que no sea el típico novio que esta las 24/7 contigo… llenandote de miel y cursilerias... ¡demonios! lo sabes… ¡lo sabias!… si yo estoy mas tiempo en el hospital… es porque deseo… deseaba darte una mejor vida… cuando te pidiera matrimonio- a estas alturas de la acalorada discusión, yo estaba viendo toda la escena… sentí como poco a poco los pedazos de mi corazón iban cayendo al piso y quedaban hechos polvo… mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no podía contener… y rodaron sin darme cuenta._

_Ella, la que yo llamaba "mi mejor amiga", estaba con los ojos abiertos… por la sorpresa de la confesión de Touya, pero… no era eso lo que llamaba mi atención… sino… sus fachas…_

_En su cama, con una sabana alrededor de su esbelto y envidiable cuerpo desnudo… como cuando has tenido una noche agitada… ella y el, la persona a la que yo le hubiera confiado la vida… "Mi novio", aun alguien con 2 dedos de frente… o tan despistada como yo, pudo atar cabos y resolver el misterio… Mi mejor amiga… la novia de mi hermano…. Y Mi novio, el mejor amigos de mi hermano… tenían un romance… no lo soporte me desplome, me deje caer al piso apoyada a la pared… y lo ultimo que escuche fue un…_

_-Touya espera- de la que de hoy en adelante seria solo Daidouji para mi; me costo reaccionar, pero… fue suficiente para salir tras Touya… y aunque no logre darle alcance, pude ver como arrancaba a toda velocidad su vehículo…_

_*****Fin de FlashBack******_

-Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida…- le comente a Shaoran que miraba al vacio, sorprendido… consternado… molesto… si… es algo que cualquier persona sentiría… pero yo… gracias a eso, ya no sentía nada puro, inocente, agradable… en mi corazón, porque quedo hecho polvo el día que descubrí la verdad… y mi alma, se fue en el vehículo al igual que Touya… y jamás regreso…

-A veces me pregunto, si la reacción… o la decisión que tome, de ser como soy ahora… ha sido la correcta… pero… es que… siento tanta rabia… resentimiento… odiooo… eran las personas mas importantes para mi… en las que mas confiaba… y…-no pude seguir mas, las fuerzas me fallaron… y las lagrimas y el nudo de mi garganta amenazaban con ahogarme…

Nuevamente me encontré entre los brazos de Shaoran… y deje que cayeran mis muros… me abrace a el como si fuera la bolla en el mar que me mantenía a flote… me sentí protegida… no quería alejarme de el… porque aunque estaba vulnerable, el me daba fuerzas… _irónico_.

Y lo comprendí_… _

_Shaoran Li, se había ganado un lugar en mi vida_… y _la idea simplemente me aterro_…

_Continuara…_


	9. Avanzando hacia la luz

**_Disclaimer:_**** CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participación de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

**SHAO POV**

Decir que la situación me resultaba indígnate, imperdonable, miles de adjetivos mas, no sabia que decirle a la personita que tenia entre mis brazos, que sollozaba intranquila… sabia que no estaba capacitado para decirle que no llorara, que todo estaba bien, que no era la gran cosa y que seguramente lo superaría… no, no podía salirle con algo tan charlatán y barato como eso.

No me creía ese cuento de "Todo va a estar bien", no, nada estaba bien… y menos con la situación que a ella le había tocado sufrir, y me sentía mal, porque egoístamente me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ser algo así como su apoyo, "_como si aun así te hubieras acercado a ella"_, mi dulce conciencia nunca me deja solo, y supongo que tenia razón.

La apreté mas hacia mi, no tenia palabras para… no se… hacerle saber que yo estaba ¿ahí?... ¡demonios!, como podrían haberle hecho eso… aun no tenia idea del porque me soltó toda la sopa de todo, pero… solo me tocaba esperar… consolar… y esperar…

Luego de un rato en el que no sentí que sus espasmos de llanto me sacudieran… decidí hablar, aun sin saber que rayos decirle…

-Sakura…- susurre… no obtuve respuesta… supuse que, o se había quedado dormida, o no quería hablar… espere un poco mas, al final su peso no me estorbaba… y tenerla entre mis brazos no me molestaba tampoco…

_-Lo siento… Shaoran… creo_ que… manche tu camisa con… maquillaje- fui escuchando el murmullo de su voz, y como lentamente el volumen iba subiendo… ¿maquillaje?... ¿A quien demonios le importaba eso? A mi no!… de eso estaba seguro, ignore su comentario y solo la estreche mas a mi… amaba esa sensación, no les voy a mentir… y me excedí, porque su cercanía me embriaga y me hace perder la razón, le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza… ella se alejo, lógico.

-Debes de estar cansado de todo esto… ¿no?- ¿cansado de que? De quererla demasiado… como para permitirme tener atenciones con ella… y guardar silencio?... a eso se refería, porque de lo contrario no entendía de que me estaba hablando… se lo hice saber enarque una ceja y como era de esperarse ella lo entendió.

-De… consolarme… ya sabes… esto- me aclaro, señalándonos a ambos… y con la otra mano, limpiando los caminos de lagrimas que empapaban su rostro… y aun así, lagrimas que ella quería reprimir, continuaban escapándose… volví a excederme, limpie sus lagrimas… y la volví abrazar, me sentía con el derecho incorrecto de hacerlo.

Si estaba cansado, pero no de consolarla… sino de verla sufrir por esto… ¿Que podría decirle?… ¿Cómo podría hacerla sentir mejor?... y aunque quisiera evitarlo, me dolía sentirme inútil frente la situación…

-Sabes… no se la razón por la que me confiaste esto… pero… agradezco que lo hicieras… y… la verdad no se que decir…- estaba hablando por hablar lo se… pero… mi cabeza esta hecha un nudo... o nido o lo que sea… _"te imaginas la de ella"_… uhhh, la verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

-Quiero saber… si… afronte esto como debía… a veces me pregunto si no estoy haciendo mal… ¿Tu que opinas?- Aclaro, ¡Rayos! Que podría haber hecho en esa situación… seguramente hacer lo mismo que ella, cerrarme al mundo y vivir solo mi dolor… no volver a confiar en nadie… no después de haber depositado mi confianza en personas que realmente apreciaba y que ellos se hubiesen burlado de mí…

-Yo, creo que hubiera tomado tu actitud, sino una peor- dije sincero y le sonreí un poco…

-Pero, tu… sientes que ha valido la pena… ¿Te ha dado resultado el cambio?... porque se también que… no todas las personas hacen lo mismo- ni yo sabia que estaba diciendo, dudaba que ella me entendiera…

-A veces pienso que si… que ser así… pues, mantiene alejado a las personas negativas de tu vida… pero… también haces daño a quien no lo merece…-guardo silencio… y sus palabras tuvieron peso, porque tenia mucha razón… ser así te aislaba de conocer personas que realmente valían la pena… y comprendí que era lo que tenia que decirle…

-Sabes, la verdad… no se si sea lo correcto, cambiar tu forma de ser y sentir… por personas que en un momento te lastimaron… ¿Crees que merecen llevarse con tus lagrimas lo mejor de ti… y dejarte ahogada en el dolor?- le pregunte reflexivo, haciéndome la misma pregunta a mi… y esperando aplicar mi consejo cuando fuera necesario, la vi que ella también estaba reflexionando mis palabras…

-No… lo había visto de esa forma sabes… y es algo que… supongo no tenia la madurez ni la perspectiva que tu tienes- me sonroje por sus palabras, porque siempre me habían dicho, serio y responsable… pero también era sinónimo de mi nombre ser impulsivo… rara vez me habían dicho maduro… le sonreí…

-Es algo que nunca antes había pensado…- le aclare- pero se que afrontar la muerte de tu hermano… y que aunque… quizás así tenia que ser- dije con cautela al ver el dolor en sus ojos… dolor… y rabia…

-ha de ser duro y doloroso…- continúe- ¿Qué crees que te diría el… si… no hubiera pasado lo del accidente?- le pregunte retomando el rumbo de la conversación… quería saber que era lo que la tenia insegura en todo esto… y porque me preguntaba si estaba bien o no…

-Créeme que lo fue… y aun lo es… si el aun estuviera aquí… dudo mucho que… me… no se Shaoran no puede hablar de supuestos… esto me duele sabes- me dijo con reproche… y me sentí estúpido e ignorante… porque es obvio que alguien que sufrió una perdida así de violenta desencadenada por una traición… le dolería mas pensar en si no hubiera pasado… me sentía como la ratita blanca del laboratorio próxima a recibir un descarga por hacer mal el experimento… o que se yo… pobres animales…

-Lo se, lo se… disculpa mi… falta de tacto-le respondo frustrado y apenado…ya no sabia que decirle…

-Entiendo tu punto… se que al final… ellos están tranquilos… con un poco de suerte y sienten remordimiento por lo que ocasionaron… y si, tienes razón no se merecen llevarse también lo bueno de alguien…-pauso por un momento contemplando a la nada…

-Pero es tan difícil, no dejar que las adversidades te cambien y maten lo mejor de ti… porque piensas… "de que sirve ser así, si todo mundo se burla y te ve la cara… siendo como eres"- y la comprendía, porque muchas veces yo me empeñe es ser huraño y nada agradable… era como un filtro… solo aquellas a las que realmente le importas… soportan todo… suspire… dándole la razón… y ella quedo en silencio…

-Siempre vi en ti… alguien valioso ¿sabes?... alguien digno de confiar… y me hubiera gustado mucho… que nos lleváramos bien desde antes… pero, supongo que aun no era el momento ¿Cierto?- le sonreí con agradecimiento por sus palabras… por un momento pude sentir a la chica de antes… tímida… pero tenaz… ya sin tanto hielo en sus palabras y mirada… aunque aun continuaba el dolor en ella…

-Supongo… que tienes razón… aun no era nuestro momento- Y se sonrojo… un sonrojo sutil pero… hermoso… y me di cuenta de mis palabras… que aunque no dijeran nada, podrían ser interpretadas de otra forma… y me sonroje un poco también… porque mi idea no era hacerla sentir incomoda… y sin quererlo… también lo interprete del modo en el que no quería que ella lo interpretara… demonios! Ya me estaba haciendo líos yo solo…

-es decir… ehmm… me refiero… a… tu sabes… llevarnos bien…-hable apresurado… y ella sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza… y me sentía inexplicablemente nervioso de un momento a otro… ya sea por lo que acababa de hablar… por la cercanía que aun teníamos… por… sus ojos… por… por… _por ella_…

De pronto la tenia un poco mas cerca… y yo seguía hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes… que por el momento tenían brillo… no sabia la razón… o quien se había acercado a quien… acaricie su rostro… suave y sutil… sintiéndolo terso… sus ojos buscaron cerrarse… y mi mano tembló… quería besarla… deseaba besarla… sus labios me llamaban… el corazón se me acelero… y pedí autorización para llevar a cabo mi actual deseo…

"_Obtener el tan anhelado beso de Sakura Kinomoto" _

Me acerque mas… ya no era nada lo que separaba mi boca de la suya… un milímetro… estaba cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación… cuando de un momento a otro Sakura dio un respingo y el momento se rompió… no se que paso… no me pregunten porque estaba en shock… y ella comenzó a reírse… hasta se fue al suelo… a reír como demente…

"_Y así se arruina un beso" _

y ya no sabia si me estaba temblando de los nervios… o de la decepción…

¡Rayos! Tan cerca y nada… suspire con pesadez… ella se reía aun… y estaba por comenzar a contagiarme… pero aun no sabia que pensar… o que decir… o reaccionar… y si ella… suspire derrotado, creo que…

-Sera mejor que me vaya- solté sin pensar… y sin saber que no pensaba sino que lo decía… inmediatamente ella dejo de reír… y me miro con confusión… y vergüenza… y luego…

-Disculpa… se que… bueno no se que pasa aquí… pero… lo de hace rato… es que… deja te cuento… no te molestes ¿si?- me hablo como quien le habla a un niño para no asustarlo o herirlo… seguro me iba a decir que… no sabia porque había permitido que me acercara tanto si… ni tenia ese tipo de gusto conmigo, que se dejo llevar… que… ¿no sé! miles de cosas…

"_me mata tu inseguridad amigo… deja de pensar en que no sabes y escúchala"_ punto a favor de mi conciencia… cerré, mejor dicho, deje de enredarme tanto con el pensamiento… y me enfoque en ella que me tenia de la mano…

_Esto no puede ser malo… o ¿si? _

* * *

**SAKU POV**

No sabia si eran ideas mías… o conversar de esto con Shaoran Li, me hacían sentir mejor, me daban la sensación de que el peso del dolor que llevaba cargado por estos años, en los que me enfoque por alejar a todos de mi con la idea de que pueden ser nocivos para mi bienestar… de pronto con su consuelo, con sus palabras… con su mirada… con esos ojos que por primera vez en muchos años me doy el lujo de observar a conciencia… dejaban ese alivio que por mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta estaba buscando…

Y note algo mas, mientras el me tenia abrazada, aquel abrazo, de una forma o de otra me abrió los ojos del alma… me hizo darme cuenta que no quería que el se fuera de mi vida… y aunque no quiero depender de el, y mas sabiendo de que si termino el trabajo antes de tiempo, puedo irme… y no quiero irme dejando alguien especial, alguien que se ha esforzado por agradarme… y aunque igual estoy consiente de que solo ha sido una semana desde nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto… ha logrado mucho mas que Yue o Kero en tiempo record…

De pronto nuestras miradas se conectaron… su mirada atrapo la mía… porque he de reconocer que aun continuo siendo curiosa… y no puedo negar que lo que vi, no lo había visto antes en sus ojos… siempre serios, huraños y esquivos, eso y la cercanía… su aroma que aunque era sutil… me resultaba adictivo… _"Ya estamos con estupideces"_… me quise reír de mi misma… porque de ser otros tiempos podría decir que Li me gustaba… y eso no podría ser… ¿cierto?, el me agrada, pero… no me "gusta" de _esa_ forma… ¿Verdad?

Su mano viajo veloz y atrevida hacia los cadáveres de lagrimas que habían abandonado mis ojos, aun cuando ya no quería seguir llorando… su tacto fue suave y cuidadoso, me hizo sentir como lo mas preciado solo con ese simple gesto… algo que para mi estaba totalmente incorrecto… no podía dejarme derretir por un simple gesto de estos… nunca lo había hecho… no tendría que comenzar ahora ¿Verdad?...

Cuando me di cuenta el rostro de Li, estaba mas cerca que antes… su mirada se desvió a mi boca… y luego a mis ojos de nuevo… gesto que no pude evitar copiar… porque de un momento a otro… un pensamiento y deseo que se coló en mi ser en un segundo que no note… me encontré viendo su boca… queriendo sin querer… que la distancia que nos separaba se hiciera nada… _"estoy enloqueciendo"_

Cerré los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que el, esperando ese contacto… preguntándome como seria besar a Shaoran Li… el chico mas lindo de la secundaria… _¿Lindo?..._ si, siempre lo considere seriamente lindo… moví mi mano para apresurar el proceso… apoye mi mano en el piso sobre mi Ipod, que estaba bajo ella… y se activo en una grabación que hice algún tiempo atrás… mi grito, si… mi escalofriante grito según Kero… y me asuste, al tiempo en que me moría de la risa por lo estúpido que acababa de arruinar el momento… reí un buen rato hasta que lo escuche murmurar

"será mejor que me vaya"… definitivamente no quería que se fuera… le pedí disculpas y pedí que se quedara hasta que le conté lo que había sucedido… un poco incomoda pero no toque el tema del "casi beso" que desee en ese momento… observe que sus ojos aun tenían el brillo de antes… mezclado por la diversión del momento y… eran ideas mías… o también tenia decepción… lo mejor era cambiar de tema… así que recordando su mensaje… y alejando los pensamientos negativos que normalmente me gobernaban… pero que con su presencia se retiraban, para dejarme disfrutar de una conversación tranquila y normal…

-¿Que era lo importante que tenias que contarme?- le pregunte luego de un rato de reírnos… señalando mi móvil, haciendo referencia al mensaje recibido de el… dejo de reír casi de golpe, y su mirada cambio a un mas seria y preocupada… ¿Qué podría ser?... alce una ceja en advertencia que mi paciencia podía ser escasa y mas si las reacciones eran esas… acaso tendría que preocuparme?...

-Tiene que ver con Daidouji- Dijo sin mas, decir que solo la mención de su nombre hace que me arda el estomago de la mas pura muestra de rechazo y odio hacia ella es poco… lo inste a continuar… que podría decirme el… ¿acaso estaba muerta?... dudaba que eso fuera, es mas que seguro que lo sabría… no por nada era una mujer importante en el mundo de la moda…

-Dime…- dije medio atragantada… el se quedo observando… supongo tanteando mis reacciones… acaso el me temía?, no creo… no logre ser lo suficientemente fría y odiosa con el…

-Mei… me dijo que hablo con ella… y que… según entendí llega mañana- No me pregunten que cara hice… porque solo Shaoran lo puede saber… solo les puedo decir lo que sentí… rayos! Esto era sencillamente genial… me reí con ironía… reí con rabia si es posible… observe a Shaoran que tenia un semblante intranquilo… ¿extrañado tal vez?… muy posible… quizás no era la reacción que el esperaba, quizás el pensó que me pondría furiosa y lloraría de la rabia… mas sin embargo estaba riendo como la demente que era… los restos de persona que ella y Tsukishiro habían dejado….

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- se aventuro a preguntar… negué con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa de dolorosa ironía… solo esperaba esa mujer no tuviera que quedarse en este mismo edificio… sino moriría…

-Tranquilo, no me veas así…-le pedí, pues su mirada me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda en estos momentos… acaso el pretendía que me derrumbara por escuchar que la nenita iba a visitar a Mei… Quien por cierto aun no veo… _"Pero deseas hacerlo ¿No?" _Si, quería verla, y mas ahora sabiendo que es ella la que deslumbro al pobre Kero…

-Es, solo que no comprendo tu reacción… acaso…- ¿Acaso?... me daba igual?... la verdad si era eso lo que el pensaba se equivocaba… no me daba igual, a quien le daría igual que la causante de tu desilusión y perdida mas grande se cruce por tu camino… ¿Es que el mundo no podía ser mas pequeño?, acaso esta era una prueba para ver cuanto había cambiado yo… para saber si… negué con la cabeza… ella no me daba igual lamentablemente… y quise patearme por eso… la odio.

-¿Crees que me da igual?-Le pregunte… y el asintió dudoso…definitivamente lo agarre en curva con mi actitud…

-No es eso, es solo que pienso que el maldito destino decide traerla a Japón justo cuando yo estoy aquí… y por si fuera poco, hacer que Mei Ling este en el mismo edificio- dije levantando el tono de voz… mostrándole que aunque no quería si me molestaba… pero al mismo tiempo tenia que agradecerle por advertirme y estar preparada para encontrármela si fuera la situación…

-Eres fuerte… siempre lo has sido… y siempre te he admirado por eso…- lo mire a los ojos… interrogando con la mirada la razón de sus palabras… el continuo…

-Quizás te ha tomado tiempo salir de ese agujero… pero se que pronto superaras todo esto, quizás y el día que posiblemente te cruces con ella… pueda ser para que cierres ese capitulo tan terrible de tu vida- Acaso el destino podía ser así de cruel?... que no había nada bueno para mi ahí fuera?... porque tenia que venir ella justo ahora que yo estaba dispuesta a dejar esto atrás…

-Es momento de que cierres ese capitulo Sakura- dijo Shaoran viéndome profundamente, a un metro de mi… demasiado lejos… no, estaba a una distancia prudencial… pero el deseo de tenerlo mas cerca no se fue, aun cuando mi lógica me decía que eso era lo normal… y lo correcto… porque yo ya no puedo darle mi corazón a nadie… mi corazón ya no existe, que podría brindarle yo a alguien como Shaoran Li… aun en silencio observe su intento de irse… aun sabiendo que ya no queda nada de mi… le tome la mano, aliviada por la calidez de su mano… el la tomo y me acerque aun mas a el… abrazándolo mientras murmuraba en su pecho… un "gracias"…

El momento de cerrar mi dolor para siempre, estaba cerca; no podría ser malo… o ¿si?

"_Si Shaoran estaba a mi lado, no podría serlo"_

* * *

**SHAO POV**

Impresionado… Si, nervioso… también, preocupado… seguro, tristemente celoso… desgraciadamente. ¿Por qué?, sencillo, luego del agradable y efusivo abrazo de mi Sakura…

"_¿Tu Sakura?... ya estas delirando_"… no me importaba, nadie podía leerme la mente así que la trato como se me de la gana… volviendo a lo que nos interesa, no les voy a negar que me sentía un poco triste… luego de eso, Sakura me pregunto si podíamos bajar a mi apartamento, que… quería saludar a Mei, sabia o mejor dicho, luego de eso… estaba seguro que ya no… estaría a mi lado. Tan cerca… como en estos días… como hace solo unos minutos…

-¿Estas segura?... es decir, no que primero me asesinabas antes de que ella lo supiera?... –pregunte aun con la egoísta esperanza de tenerla solo para mi un tiempo mas… que fuera nuestro secreto que ella estuviera en Japón… observe sus ojos, que me miraban con divertida confusión… suspire derrotado, y abrí por fin la puerta de mi apartamento…

Algo que seriamente no quisiera haber hecho… sentí vergüenza, y por ultimo rabia… aunque sabia que Sakura conocía al tal Clow… yo no, así que tenia que molestarme tremendo espectáculo que estaba montando en mi apartamento… observe a Sakura listo para decirle que si nos íbamos a cenar o algo así… ya que a los "Tortolos" parecía no importarles el mundo exterior… mas que el de sus bocas y cuerpos… me estremecí, ella se dio cuenta al instante y… me hizo seña con el dedo que guardara ¿silencio?... ¿Estaba loca?... ¡Mei me iba a escuchar en este mismo instante!…

-Shhh… ese tipo de beso… no es un beso cualquiera- murmuro Sakura con diversión… debo admitir que me quede en blanco… yo solo veía dos persona comiéndose la boca…. En el sofá de Mi apartamento… y unas ganas bestiales de romperle la cara al rubiecito ese…

-Ven…- Sakura tomo mi mano y… debo admitir que parecía una ninja por lo silenciosa… cerro la puerta sin un solo sonido… y me arrastro al comedor, acaso estaba pensando lo que yo creía que estaba pensando… mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando con una mirada me pidió permiso para abrir el refrigerador y sacar dos porciones de flan que había preparado Mei… ¿Acaso pretendía que comiéramos eso… mientras ellos estaban como si nada… volví a observarla… y no pude decirle nada… su miraba reflejaba un cariño algo maternal y de orgullo… Demonios estoy enloqueciendo…

-No te muevas- dijo luego de un rato solo gesticulando con los labios… y me quede de piedra, ahora que planeaba hacer… porque su sonrisa me dio miedo… era terriblemente malvada y traviesa; conecto su Ipod en mi equipo de sonido… ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso sin un tan solo ruido?... y estos Dos no darse cuenta de nada, quise hacer una pataleta pero estaba seguro que Sakura Kinomoto me mataba por arruinarle su plan… continúe inmóvil….

Hizo mil y una pirueta hasta llegar a mi lado, al tiempo que se escuchaba un escalofriante y horrible grito del estéreo, al mismo tiempo en el que Clow caía del sofá y Mei se levantaba toda agitada… tape mi cara con las manos mientras ahogaba una carcajada… y sentía a Sakura reír en silencio pegada a mi… debo reconocerlo Fue Divertido… aunque los "tortolos" no opinen igual…

Sakura conto con sus dedos… tres… dos… uno… y se escucho:

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Ahora si me las pagas!... sal de una maldita vez de tu maldito escondite ¡cobarde!- rugió el rubio… y yo ya me partía de la risa… hasta que Mei pregunto con voz queda…

-Sa… ¿Sakura?, la misma Sakura?... dijiste Kinomoto ¿Cierto?...- desde nuestro escondite podía ver la cara de papel que tenia Clow… y la de Shock de Mei… seguro Clow pensaba que había metido la pata, Sakura salió de nuestro escondite como niña inocente… y le sonrió a Clow con lo que pude descifrar… ¿venganza?...

-Ahora estamos a mano Kerberos- dijo ella con su tranquilo, divertido y tierno tono de voz… haciendo que Mei se voltear y la mirara con sorpresa…

-¿Sakura?... ¡Dios! Cuanto tiempo… que bella estas… no ha pasado el tiempo en ti…. ¡Oh!... puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?- Mei casi chillaba de la emoción… pero porque le pedía permiso, ella no le había hecho nada, al menos según la historia… ella no tenia nada que ver.

-Claro Mei Ling, tu no tienes la culpa de ser una buena amiga- dijo con tono reflexivo y triste en ese instante la pobre quedo sin mucho oxigeno en sus pulmones del asesino abrazo que le regalo Mei de bienvenida…

-Pero, ¡un momento!... ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Mei luego de casi asfixiar a Sakura… y ambos, Clow y ella asintieron… y luego… ¡oh oh! Se volvió a mí con su dedo acusador y muy molesta…

-¡Y tu…. Lo sabias!- pego el chillido, creo que me dejo sordo por unos momentos en los que no pude escuchar nada… pero supe que Sakura le había explicado las cosas…

Comimos tranquilos, bueno dentro de lo que cabe ya que el tan Clow y yo, no dejábamos de mirarnos con rayos y que seguro si fueran reales los dos estaríamos bien chamuscados… Sakura propuso que fuéramos a comer un helado y que ella pagaría todo lo que se consumiese como gesto de disculpa de arruinarles el momento… Clow acepto encanto y le aviso que le costaría su paga de un mes… ella asintió divertida y resignada…

Y Aquí estábamos de nuevo en el parque que había estado con Sakura el primer día que la vi… ¿lo diferente?, esta vez sus ojos si brillaban… y brillaban un poco mas cuando estaban en contacto con los míos, o ¿Era mi imaginación?

Si lo era… entonces seguiría luchando porque la intensidad de ese brillo, fuera por mi causa… por el momento, mi primer objetivo esta cumplido, los ojos de Sakura, brillan nuevamente…

Mi siguiente objetivo…

_Un beso…_

* * *

_u.u' continuara… al menos 2 capítulos mas… o 3… . no se! Pero gracias por seguir leyendo, mil disculpas por el retraso, ¬¬ pero solo una persona comento en el capitulo anterior… me sentí muy triste, aun así aquí esta el cap 9, tarde mucho en que me quedara… pasable… así que… ahí me avisan… un abrazo y hasta la próxima que no se cuando sea, porque la inspiración se va cuando tengo tiempo y llega cuando no tengo… es frustrante… pero, espero tener un poco mas de tiempo pronto… _

_P.D. si no recibo ni un review… . este es el fin… Y.Y y no escribo mas de esta historia…_


End file.
